Cooper Gang Next Generation
by pattie018
Summary: The old Cooper Gang had a family and their Children end up forming a gang of their own known as the Cooper Gang Next generation. As the new the Cooper Gang they take on hard challenge while growing up and forming a powerful friendship.
1. First day of school

Chapter 1

It was the first day of 5th grade school year for the Cooper Gang's children. "I'm so excited for the first day of school because today is soccer tryouts and I'm looking forward to it!" Kierra said all excited to her older siblings

"I'm excited myself, sis." Sapphire said all excited to her sister.

"You go that right sis." Says Henriette.

"We all should be excited, we get to see the rest of the gang again. It's been two months already since we've seen them." Christian said. The girls agreed with him as they went down stairs their mother had their school lunch ready to take with them. Snowie looks at her children happily.

"My little angels are ready for school and ready to learn." Snowie said sadly.

The kids ran to her and hugged and comfort her. "Don't worry mama we come back, won't we? Kierra looked at her siblings. They nodded as they hugged her. Rioichi came to the kitchen as he approached his children.

"Now my children, be careful in school and stay out of trouble, that means you Kierra." He said while starring at Kierra. Her mother and siblings looked at her too.

"Ok daddy." She pouted

The school bus arrived in front of Sushi House, Rioichi and Snowie gave their kids hugs and kisses as they were leaving out the door. The four children waved good-bye as the bus drove away. It was surprising to them they saw the rest of the cooper gang in the same bus with them.

"Hey you guys." The gang said excitedly

"Hey guys long time no see." Says Henriette

"YIPPEE WE'RE FINALLY TOGETHER." Priscilla said as she approaches the four.

Priscilla is the daughter of Sir Galleth and Peach Bunny, she is a rabbit just like her mother has her mother's energy and her father's over dramatic personality, she's also Kenny's love interest.

Danielle is the daughter of Tennessee and Daisy Lioness, she is a lioness like her mother with grey eyes liker her father, has her mother's tomboyish ways and her father's outlaw ways, she is also Jaden's love interest.

Bentley Jr. and Ginger are kids of Bentley and Penelope, Ginger is a mouse like her mother and Bently Jr. is a turtle like his father, they both have the same intelligence from their parents and they fall in love with Mikey and Carmel.

Jing King is the daughter of Panda King she is the peacemaker of the group that shares a perfect bond with her father and she is also Boomer's love interest.

Rodney, Carmel and Genesis are the children of Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox, Rodney is the oldest and is a raccoon with brown fur jealous of his cousin, Benjamin. Carmel is a fox like her mother and Genesis is a raccoon like her father. Carmel is a year older than Genesis they both like to be outgoing like their parents, also Carmen is the love interest Bently Jr. and Rodney is the love interest of Suri.

Jaden and Cameron are the sons of Jin Kazama and Xiaoyu , Jaden is a year older than Cameron. Jaden is very protective and loyal to his friends and family, and Cameron is a little class clown that like to joke around making people laugh around him. They're the love interest of Danielle and Kierra.

Boomer is the son of Murray and Neyla, he's a hippo like his father and his mother's eyes. He has his father's muscular skills and his mother's passion and is Jing's love interest.

Mikey is the son of Dimitri and Susie Mink, he like a cracker box like his father and the outgoing just like his mother, and is Ginger's love interest.

Ricco and Kenny are the sons of Princess Rosalina, Ricco is very caring to his friends and everyone around him, and he's Henriette's love interest. Kenny likes to be the center of attention and is a rival of Riley.

Riley and Suri are the children of Ryu and Chun-li, Riley is like his father,but usually keeps his mother's company. He's very over protected with his sister and is in love Sapphire. Suri is a troublemaker just like her best friend, Kierra and is in love with Rodney Cooper.

Melanie is the daughter of Captain William and Tiffany Coyote, leader of Interpol, she dreams of becoming an officer just like her father, and is Benjamin's love interest.

When they arrived to school, the bell rang for first period, getting ready to go their first class.

"Hey look we have the same classes you guys!" Henriette said.

"YAY!" the whole gang screamed.

The gang set off to class as they're getting for a new adventure in their fifth grade year

**Ok I'm pretty sure why do I have Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Ryu and Chun-li in this story. Like I said I'm just being creative and have a big imagination that I want to express so please don't be upset.**


	2. Kierra's Fight

Chapter 2

It was after school and everyone was going home, Kierra was in walking down the hallway when she saw two bulldogs bullying an innocent tiger. Kierra was furious, she didn't like when someone is getting picked on, so she leaped into action.

"HEY YOU FILTHY MUTTS WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWNS SIDES." Kierra confronts the bullies.

They turned around to see the little raccoon. "You got a lot of nerves little Cooper, having your nose where it doesn't belong." They said.

"I won't let you hurt an innocent person for your entertainment, if you want some entertainment, let me give you a butt kicking of a lifetime." Kierra said

The bullies were getting furious with her, "With pleasure Cooper." As the bullies charged at her at the same. Kierra took out her cane and started to swing at them in the face. One of the bullies threw a punch, but manage to dodge the punch she grabbed the bully's arm and twisted it, flipped him over making him fall on his face. She charged at the other bully and did an upper-cut causing the bully go straight in the air and comeback down.

"You had enough mutts?' she asked the bullies

"This isn't over Cooper." The bullies said as they retreat.

Kierra walked up to the little tiger helping him getting his school books and supplies off the floor. The little tiger was amazed at Kierra's fighting skills.

"Are you ok?" Kierra asked.

"I'm ok, thank you so much for saving me from them bullies Ms. Cooper." The little tiger said gratefully.

"You're welcome, just call me Kierra, ok?" she said.

"Kierra, what a beautiful name. My, name's Jorden." The tiger said.

She smiled as they left out of the Science building, the gang spotted her with Jordan behind her and they were asking what happened and if she was ok.

"I'm fine, I just got in a fight that's all. " Kierra said.

They all gasped. "With who?" Rodney asked.

"With some two bullies that were bulling Jordan here, they won't show their faces again." She said. Everyone stared at Jordan.

Suri all upset that her best friend got into a fight without her. "Aww you got into a fight without me?"

The little female raccoon looked at her best friend with a sorry look on her face. "I'm sorry bestie but it was my battle that I couldn't refuse

"We should let him be a part of the gang cause I refuse for him get bullied again. Bro" Kierra confronting her brother.

"Yeah we could add one more to the gang." Danielle said.

"C'mon Chris." Riley said.

"Have a heart man buddy." Boomer said.

"Yeah cousin Christian." Rodney said.

Everyone started to work Christian's nerves and finally the brown raccoon was really annoyed.

"Alright! Jordan how would like to join the Cooper Gang?" he asked Jordan.

"Really you want me to join the gang, I would love to." Jordan replied

"All right." Suri said.

Everyone cheered. Now they have a new member of the gang the rest of day, they played at the park.


	3. Slumber Party

Chapter 3

It was Saturday and Kierra wanted to plan a slumber party this evening at the sushi house. She call the gang to tell their parents that she's planning a slumber at her house. Then told her older siblings to get ready. She went in the backyard, seeing her father meditating.

"DADDY!" she yelled.

Rioichi stopped and stared at her worried, "What happened?"

"Nothing I just like doing that to you, and I want to ask you something daddy." Kierra said.

"What is it my little one?" he asked.

"I was wondering if my friends could come over for a slumber party this evening, PLEASE?" she said with her lips pushed out.

Rioichi raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. "Of course they can my little blossom." He answered.

"YAY, ok you guys come on in!" she yelled to her friends.

"WHAT!" Rioichi said angrily. He stared at her with an unpleased look on his face. He can't believe that she planned it the whole time. Kierra looked at her father and smiled as she joins the gang for the slumber party.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Rioichi asking himself while banging his head with his cane.

"Is your dad ok Kierra, he doesn't look too happy?" Jing asked.

"Yeah he's just getting old as always." Kierra answered. "Come on let's party!"

"Alright let's go." Suri said.

"Now we're talking!" says Priscilla all excited.

The gang went in the family room, Sapphire turned the radio on to Ariana Grande: Baby I, they danced like crazy after the song was finished, it was Henriette turn to turn it to Justin Bieber: Boyfriend they sang to music, then after it was Kierra turn she played Kierra Sheard: You Don't Know, Kierra Suri wanted a turn she turned the music to Austin Mahone: 11 and the girls dance like never before. Rioichi just stared at them all surprised at the dance they were doing, he didn't know what to say.

"What kind of daughters am I raising?" He asked himself. Later this evening Snowie came home from the store and was surprised to see her children's friends here. She went in the kitchen and see Rioichi had his head down on the table, she sat next to him and he glares at her. They hear the kids screaming their lungs out, Snowie's eyes widen and the the ninja was getting annoyed.

"Honey what are the kids doing here?" she asked her husband.

"Well it appears that our youngest offspring had planned a slumber party of guard." Rioichi said staring at Snowie. She began to giggle, Rioichi frowned.

"That's not funny Snowie." He told her all seriously.

"Oh honey, we used to have fun too when were their age, where's your sense of humor?" Snowie said. "Don't worry they're young let them have their fun." She kissed Rioichi on the lips and smiles.

"Well I guess your right my cherry blossom." The male raccoon looked at his beautiful wife with love. The kids screamed once more having a lot of fun in the family room with music blasting.

"Oh my God, I can't take it anymore, make it stop." The grumpy raccoon storming up the stairs to his bedroom with his hands covering his ears. Snowie just stared at Rioichi laughing at him. She went to the family room and joined the slumber party.

"Who's hungry?" Snowie asked the kids.

"ME!" the kids screamed. Then Snowie went in the kitchen to whip them up a snack. Then Kierra had an idea for the gang. She got the whip cream, the gang followed her upstairs to her parent's room. They see Rioichi sleeping.

"This is going to be funny." Kierra laughing silently. Christian and Sapphire were tring hard not to laugh. Priscilla had to have Danielle cover her mouth. The boys were cracking up, Suri was staring at Rioichi laughing. Kierra put the whip cream on her father's hand and wiggled her tail to his face and the whip cream splatted all over his face. The kids ran out of the room ran downstairs laughing their ass out.

"Oh my God, that was awesome bestie."Suri said.

"That was hilarious!" Cameron said.

"Best prank ever!" Sapphire said.

"That made my day." Ricco said.

"Dad, is going get you for this." Says Christian.

"That was the funniest you ever did Kierra!" Henriette said.

"Well he deserves it." Kierra said to her friends.

Then Snowie came to the family room with the snacks, she looked at them suspiciously. "What are you kids up to?" she asked them.

"Nothing." They said laughing.

Then they heard Rioichi storming down the stairs coming into the family room. Snowie sees him having whip cream on his face, she then turned to the children. The kids were laughing as well as Snowie.

"Nothing?" she asked in an unserious voice.

"Ok now, who came into the bedroom and put whip cream on my hand and made it splat on my face?" Rioichi asked the kids in a serious manner. The kids couldn't take him seriously it was just too funny and neither could Snowie. Then Kierra finally answered her father.

"It was me daddy, I did it because I thought it would be funny and it is." She said happily. Rioichi just stared at his offspring with love. He couldn't be mad at her after all she's the youngest of the family and the Cooper Gang. Snowie just looked at her youngest daughter cheerfully.

"I'm sorry daddy." Kierra said with her lip pushed out.

Rioichi chuckled, "That's going to work on me this time young lady, you're going to help me wipe all the whip cream off my face.

"Ok then, come on you guys lets get the remaining whip cream off his face, GET HIM!" Kierra yelled. "YAY!" The gang said excitedly. Rioichi was getting attacked by the Cooper gang. Snowie couldn't help but laugh.

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE MONSTERS!" he said trying to get them off him. They were done and then stared at Kierra. She and the gang laughed. It was getting late, the gang got their beds ready to sleep, before they knew it they went into a deep sleep. Rioichi and Snowie went to bed themselves.

**this was my best chapter that i made. hope you like it**


	4. Valentine's Day

Chapter 4

It was February the 12th and it was almost Valentine's Day. The boys were at the park discussing about what to get the girls for Valentine's Day, they wanted to make them feel special on this particular day. "Aw man, I don't know what to get Kierra for Valentine's Day." Cameron said all paranoid. "Calm down little bro, we'll think of something." Jaden said.

Rodney was getting the attention, but they all were panicking about what to get their girlfriends for Valentine's Day. "Come on you guys let's think, what do girls like?" They all started to think when strongly when Riley came up with an idea. "I got it, how about we give them flowers with balloons and chocolate." Riley said.

"That's the dumbest idea ever." Kenny said.

"You have a better idea, Blondie?" Riley said angrily wanting to punch Kenny.

"Um you guys-?"Boomer said.

"Oh that's it, you've crossed the line Riley!" Kenny roared.

"Hey you guys come on now we could-. "Bently Jr. trying to calm them down. "BRING IT ON KENNY!" Riley yelled. The two of began to rumble while Christian and the other boys trying to break the fight between the two friends. "Hey you two, you both need to chill that wasn't really necessary, instead of fighting, you both could learn how to get along with each other, Ok?" Christian confronting the two.

"Ok." Said Riley.

"Yeah, Ok." Kenny said.

So the boys continued to think about what to get their girls for Valentine's Day. Then Jordan came with an idea. "Oh I know, there's a carnival this weekend at up why don't we take them there for Valentine's Day." The boys thought it was the best idea ever that Jordan came up with. "That is a great idea Jordan." Christian said.

"I'm going for the carnival idea." Cameron said.

"Best idea little buddy." Boomer said.

"Jeez, forget my chocolate and flower, were going to the carnival." Riley said.

"Great idea, bro." Mikey said.

"Thanks you guys, your too kind." The little tiger said shyly. "Then its settles were going to the carnival this weekend." Christian said.

"Yeah!" The boys said as they were heading home.

_Two days later…_

The day has finally come, the day that the Cooper Generation had been waiting for all week. Everyone was at school exchanging their gifts to their Valentine, the Cooper began to exchanging their gift for valentine. Genesis saw everyone exchanging their gifts including her older sister, and she felt a little sad because she doesn't have a Valentine to celebrate the day. Carmen saw her younger sister walking away, she ran to her and asked her "Are you ok sis, you don't look to happy."

"No I'm not ok, everybody has a Valentine except me it's not, it just not fair!" the female raccoon walked away in tears. Everyone felt bad for Genesis. A moment later Jordan showed up with a box of chocolate with three balloons shape of a heart, with a dozen of roses.

"Hey everyone is Genesis here, I got this for her?" the little tiger asked.

"She was then she stormed away because she's upset that she doesn't have a Valentine." Carmel said sadly. The white tiger confronted the gang, "I'll go after her."

Genesis was sitting on the bench by herself crying, then Jordan approached her. "Hey Genesis are you ok, your sister told me what happen so I decided to keep you company." The female raccoon looked at him with tears. Jordan wiped her tears with his sleeves.

"These are for you Genesis, I hope you like it." Jordan said. He handed her gift, she began to smile and was really grateful for gift. "Wow, thank you so much Jordan, I really love the roses the most." Genesis said while smelling the roses. "I was wondering if you want to be my Valentine and go to the carnival with me this evening Genesis?" The male tiger began to blush.

Genesis also blushed and was surprised that Jordan asked to be his Valentine. "Yes, Jordan, I would love to be your Valentine and go to the carnival with you. Then the two hugged each other and began to walk together holding each other's hand.

It was 6:00 p.m., the gang met up at the carnival and everyone was dressed in the Valentin's colors. The boys were wearing red and girls were wearing pink. Genesis showed up with Jordan holding each other's hand. The Cooper Gang were surprised to see them together.

"Now what's this I'm seeing Gen?" Henriette teasing.

"Oh my God, are you guys are going out?" Danielle asked.

"Aww you guys look so cute together." Mikey said.

"I'm so happy for you sis." Carmel said.

"May you two stay in love forever." Jing said.

"Aww isn't this just cute for these two lovers." Suri added.

Jordan and Genesis were blushing on everyone's comment about them. "Come on you Gang stop making them blush." Melanie said. "Let's go and some fun, I don't want to waste any time." The gang agreed and spend the Valentine's Day with their valentine. Two hours later it was getting and it was time to go home. Jordan walked Genesis, they arrived at the house looking in each other's eyes sharing a romantic kiss. Then they heard the front door opened seeing Sly glaring at them.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Sly asked the tiger.

"Uh, nothing sir just came to bring her home safely." Jordan answered nervously.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school Jordan." Genesis said kissing him on the cheek. "Good night Gen." he said. "Good night." The little female raccoon said. She went in the house, it was just Sly and Jordan. The little tiger just stared at Sly. "You've really made my daughter happy you know that." Sly said in calm voice. "Thank you sir, I love being around her." Jordan said.

"Come on let me take you home, I don't want you walking home by yourself this time at night." Sly said while he was getting his keys. He took the little tiger home and waved at each other goodnight.

"Best day ever." He said to himself as walks in the house.


	5. Elementary Graduation

Chapter 5

The day was here, the day of their elementary school Graduation. The cooper gang were very excited for their big day. "Hooray graduation is finally here you guys!" Cameron said.

"I can't believe it myself!" Ginger said. "We should all feel proud of ourselves we came this far getting ready to take on our harder challenges." Christian said. The agreed as they were getting ready for the ceremony, they were putting on their cap and gown the boys wore red and the girls wore white.

The graduation ceremony was starting, the parents had front row seats seeing their kids walking down the row with tears in their eyes. During the ceremony the teachers were giving speeches about the best class they ever had. The parents were cheering for them, the kids were cheering for each other themselves. The teachers were handing out the Diplomas to the students.

The Cooper gang's teacher was calling their name out alphabetical order, "Christian Cooper, Sapphire Cooper, Henriette Cooper, Kierra Cooper, Rodney Cooper Carmel Cooper, Genesis Cooper, Priscilla Cooper, Danielle Cooper, Cameron Kazama, Jaden Kazama, Mikey Lousteau, Bentley Jr. Turtle, Ginger Mouse, Riley Lee, Suri Lee, Melanie Wolf, Boomer , Jing King, Rico Lizama, Kenny Lizama, Jordan Miles." The parents cheered their hearts out for their children.

The graduation ceremony was coming to an end, the gang threw their hats in the air, and said all together "CLASS OF 2014!" they all ran to each other screaming crying in each others arms. Priscilla told the DJ to crank up the music, the song was playing the Cheetah Girls "The Party's Just Begun." Fireworks were shooting in the air saying class of 2014.

"Wow!" the gang said as they were hugging each other. The parents approached their children hugging and kissing them as well. "We're so proud of you kids." Snowy said.

I'm proud of you my sons." jin said. "Me too." Xiaoyu said.

"I love my boys, and always will." Rosalina said happily.

"My little boy is growing up." Chun-li said. "And my little girl is growing too fast." Ryu said.

"Our little nerds finally made it out of elementary." Penelope said. "I'm proud of you both." Bentley said.

"My little Jing you made me a proud father." Panda King said, hugging his daughter

"Oh Melanie, I love you so much." Tiffany said. "I'm so proud of you my daughter." William said happily.

"That's my awesome superstar." Dimitri said. "Oh you've made me proud, Mikey." Susie

"That's my boy." Murray said giving Boomer high five. "I'm proud of you sweetheart." Neyla said cheerfully.

"I love you, my little tiger." Ms. Chloe said.

"My little princess you have made this knight a happy father today." Sir Galleth said. "You are my little baby." Peach said.

"That's my little gal, proud of you hon." Tennessee said giving Danielle a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you my little apple bloom." Daisy said lovingly.

"Look Carm, our little elementary school graduates." Sly said. "I know especially my little Rodney." Carmelita said.

"I am proud of you my children." Rioichi said. "I'm the the most proud of you kids." Snowy said cheerfully.

"I feel proud myself mama." Henriette said.

"Me too." Christian said.

"We all are." Sapphire said.

"I'm looking forward of our middle school adventure gang." Kierra said excitedly.

The gang agreed as they all continued to watch the fireworks shooting in the sky. The Cooper Gang has accomplished their elementary adventure getting ready to continue their adventure in middle school.


	6. Peach's Pregnant

Chapter 6

A month later after the graduation, Peach was feeling dizzy lately she didn't eat as much, she constantly been throwing up. Sir Galleth was starting to get worried about his wife's health he didn't want to lose her he loves Peach.

"Milady are thy ok. He asked her. "I don't think so, I need to go to the hospital and fast." Peach said. "Say no more, I shall take you to a hospital at once. Sir Galleth said kiss her for head.

They reach to the hospital the doctor came in to tell them the news. "Well Princess Peach the reason why you been feeling dizzy lately is because you're pregnant. Peach and Galleth eyes widen with happiness and joy. "Pray tell how did this happen?" The young knight asked.

Well it appears when a women be craving on a lot of food and then start to feel sick, then that's the sign she is pregnant." The doctor explained. Then Sir Galleth spin Peach around embracing each other in front of the doctor.

"I'm sorry sir it's just that I'm excited with this news." Galleth apologized. "Me too doctor." Peach said.

"No need I see this a lot." the doctor smiled.

Sir Galleth and Peach left the hospital and went home to their daughter to give her the news. "Priscilla!" Peach calling her. Priscilla ran down the stairs finding her parents in the royal family room. "Yes Mother?" she answered. Peach and Galleth looked at her with a smile.

"I have great news… you're going to be a big sister Priscilla." Sir Galleth said.

Priscilla's eyes widen as she hears the news from her father that she's going to be a big sister the female bunny feels speechless, happy and excited. "Wow really, how did this happened?" she asked excited. "It's complicated Priscilla." Peach answered. Priscilla was so happy abou the news that she wanted to tell her friends about this.

"I'm going to tell my friends about this right now!" she said cheerfully. Peach and Galleth smiled.

The Cooper Gang were at the park kicking it, Priscilla saw her friends and ran towards them with the news they want to hear. "Hey guys, guess what?" Priscilla asked. "You got a new party hat." Kierra said.

"Better, I'm going to be a big sister!" Priscilla said happily. The gang were really happy and excited about the news. "I'm so happy for you Priscilla." Jing said

"Congrats!" Riley said.

"Really happy for you." Sapphire said.

"Priscilla is going to be a big sis." Henriette said.

"I'm really happy for you Priscilla." Kenny said.

"Me too" said Danielle.

"Happy for you bestie!" Kierra said.

"We all are Priscilla." Christian said.

Priscilla smiled at her friends with happiness. The gang will help her take care of the baby when it arrives.

_Nine months later…_

Sir Galleth and Peach were holding a baby shower at the Mushoom Kingdom, the old Cooper Gang along with new cooper gang arrived with baby gifts. The men were outside with Sir Gallieth and the ladies were in the garden with peach. The Cooper gang were in the house playing video games.

"So Galleth, how is like to be a father to a second daughter?" Dimitri asked.

"Is is going to be another responsibility." Ryu answered.

"You must be really nervous man." Sly said.

"Well not exactly, brothers it like a new light that came in thy heart." Sir Galleth said.

"You could say that again, it's better than having four kids." William said. Rioichi looked at him angrily. "And what's that supposed to mean William" Rioichi asked.

"Oh Boy not again." Murray said.

"C'mon don't you start William." Jin said

"Well no offense Rioichi, but you really need to keep your kids under control especially Kierra." William said. Rioichi took out his cane wanting to hit William for telling him how to discipline his children. "Ok William, that wasn't necessary." Tennessee said.

"It really wasn't William." Rioichi hissed.

"Well it's not my fault that Kierra is always the troublemaker . Christian on the other hand is always trying to get with my daughter, but he's no good for her." He said. With those words Rioichi used his cane to knock William to the ground. "You will take everything back what you said about my kids." Rioichi hissed.

The white wolf felt blood on his mouth and looked at the raccoon with hate. "Oh now you messed with the wrong Wolf Cooper, COME HERE!" William roared. The two began to rumble while the other dad trying break the fight up. "Hey you two stop it." Sly said.

"Break it up now." Jin demanded.

"Hey take it easy." Ryu said.

"Calm down Rioichi." Panda King said.

"What's your problem William?" Tennessee asked.

"Yeah really?" Bentley asked.

The officer wolf just stood there in silence having his back turned. The red panda raccoon was calming down and put up his cane. "Forgive me Sir Galleth for my actions." Rioichi apologized. "You are forgiven my brother." Sir Galleth said.

"Now William instead of you and Rioichi fight you could learn how to get along with each other, this about Peach and Galleth having a newborn on the way don't ruin it for them ok?" Jin told him. "Ok I'm sorry." The Wolf said.

"Ok then let's get this party started men!" says Dimitri.

"YEAH!" all the men said.

In the garden the ladies were talking about what great adventures they had when they were the kids' age. "I really miss all the adventures we had together." Daisy said. "I love the times when we get kidnapped the boys will come to our rescue." Penelope said.

"I love it when I always use my shock pistol on Sly." Carmelita said.

"Remember the times we always plan sports events together." Neyla asked.

"I love it how Jin is always working out and seeing his handsome muscles." Xiaoyu added.

"I love the sport mixed events playing our favorite sports." Tiffany said.

"How can I forget, it was best event ever playing our favorite sports mine was Soccer." Snowy said happily. " Well of course, you were the soccer champ Snowy." Peach said gratefully.

"Yeah way better than Mario." Daisy said.

"Got that right." Neyla agreed.

"I agree Snowy, you were the best there is." Chun-li said.

"Everyone loved your soccer skills." Xiaoyu added.

"That mega strike of your made you a pro." Tiffany said.

"You were awesome Snowy." Carmelita said.

"Kierra got the Soccer skills from you, that's why she's one too." Says Rosalina.

"I love you Snowy you are the best sister." Susie said.

"That she is." Penelope said.

"The greatest of all time." Ms. Chloe.

"Oh you guys…" Snowy began to blush. The girls smiled at her.

In the castle, the kids were playing Mario Kart Wii, it was Priscilla, Kierra, Riley, and Kenny playing. They were racing to the finish line Riley won and Kenny began to pout. "That's not fair Riley, you cheated!"

"I did not... I played fair and square." Riley said.

"Did not!" Kenny said.

"Did too you sore loser." Riley said sticking his tongue.

"Oh that's it." Kenny said. The fight was about to happen when Boomer stepped in.

"C'mon you two, stop it already this is getting annoying." Boomer said with an annoyed look on his face. The gang agreed also. The gang heard screaming outside they ran out of the castle to see where it was coming from.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Peach shouted. Everyone included Sir Galleth began to panic. They took peach in the Cooper van and took her to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital, she was taken to the emergency room where give labor. It was time for Peach to give, she was screaming in pain wanting this baby to come out.

"Don't worry milady, I'm here for you." Sir Galleth said.

YOU, you did this to me… do me a favor stay away from me, I HATE YOU FOR THIS!" she said. Sir Galleth was shocked when his wife said that to him. Peach was forming tears in her eyes with sorrow.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't hate you please forgive me Sir Galleth." She said sadly. He gently kissed her and gazed at her beauty. "I love you Peach." "I love you too." She said. The nurse took her in the delivering room.

The young raccoon pacing worriedly, Priscilla banging her head with a book, and the rest of the gang were just waiting patiently. "What could be taking so long?" he asked. "When's my baby sister coming? The female bunny asked. Ten minutes later, the doctor came in the emergency room.

"There's someone that wants to meet you both." The doc said.

Priscilla looked at her friends, they told her to go ahead. The two went in Peach's room seeing her holding the baby raccoon. "Hello come see your new baby sister, Priscilla." She said. Priscilla was holding her baby sister, she was so beautiful.

"She's so beautiful mama." Priscilla said cheerfully.

"Just like her mother." Sir Galleth said. Peach smiled at him sharing a kiss.

Then the rest of the gang came in the room wanting to see the baby too. The parents gazed at the baby with love in their hearts seeing the new princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is born.

"What are going to name her?" Henriette asked.

"I want to call her Angelina… Princess Angelina Cooper." Priscilla answered.

Peach and Sir Galleth smiled happily, so did everyone. The whole kingdom welcomed the new princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Angelina Cooper.


	7. Meeting Cleotana

Chapter 7

It was the last day of the seventh grade year for the Cooper Gang, the gang were happy that they could finally enjoy their summer vacation. The cooper gang wanted to do something cool, exciting and adventurous for the summer, but what? The gang went to the sushi house and just hanged out. They were all feeling bored already don't know what to do with themselves for the summer. Then Bentley Jr. came with a suggestion for the gang.

"I got an idea why don't use the time machine that my father worked on and travel in time to see Ms. Snowy's and Sly's ancestors, that should be fun right?" Bentley suggested. The gang were really amused with this idea, they always wanted to travel in time to meet Snowy's and Sly's ancestors. Now they have the chance. "That's a great idea Jr." Ginger said.

"Fantastic idea bro." Mikey said.

"Love it!" Priscilla said.

"Best idea ever!" Jordan said.

"Yeah love it sweetie!" Carmel said.

"I want to go right now." Henriette said.

"Me too." Says Sapphire.

"Well then let's get going then?" Bentley Jr. said. But then Jaden was thinking about the parents worrying about them missing.

"Wait we can't go, what about our parents?" Jaden said worryingly.

The gang stopped and looked at him.

"What about them, it's not like we're going to be gone for the whole summer now." Kierra said. The gang agreed with her.

"We're only going to be gone for half of the summer." Kierra said to the male jaguar. The gang went home to pack their bags for the trip.

The next day the gang met up at Bentley and Ginger's house ready for the time travel vacation. Boomer was going to drive the Cooper Bus that was able to fit fifty people, Bentley Jr. was going to get a hold of the machine, and gang will just sit down and relax. It was time to leave so Bentley Jr. turned the time machine to the first destination, Egypt. The gang got in the bus and preparing for a real adventure.

The gang finally reached their first destination, the first ancestors they planned on seeing was Cleotana Husky and Slytunkhamem, Snowy's and Sly's Egyptian ancestor. What they saw was a beautiful palace were Cleotana and Slytunkhamen live, the gang unpacked and went in the palace seeing the Egyptian husky standing on her throne along with her husband.

"Cleotana, Slytunkhamen, we come to see you for the summer." The gang said cheerfully. The two couples saw the little cooper gang coming in the palace and gratefully welcomed them in their home.

"Welcome little cooper gang, what brings you here to Egypt?" Cleotana asked.

"We're her for summer and we wanted to see you." Henriette answered.

"Well you came just in time for the feast, Cooper gang, come and eat." Slytunkhamen said.

"Now that's a way to greet a guest, with some food ready for us to eat." Boomer said. The gang just shook their heads and sighed.

It was evening and everyone was eating a great meal with some entertainment. The gang never been this entertained. Then Cleotana and Slytunkhamen welcomed the new cooper gang to the people of Egypt.

"People of Egypt I would love for you to welcome the Cooper Gang Next Generation." Cleotana said.

The people cheered for them and threw flower petals at them. They never felt this welcome like this before, they're happy that they came to Egypt first.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say Ms. Cleotana." Rodney said.

"Me neither." Genesis said.

"Same here." Carmel said, blushing

"This is the best summer vacation I could tell you that." Kierra said.

"You said it!" Priscilla said happily.

"Got that right." Cameron said. The agreed that this is the best vacation that they had so far.

It was getting late and everyone went to bed except for Sapphire, the little husky was sitting on the palace balcony thinking. Then Cleotana approached the female husky with a worried look on her face.

"Sapphire, why are you not in bed?" she asked.

"Well it I was just thinking about how you and my mother formed a close bond towards each other." Sapphire answered.

The Egyptian husky smiled at the young husky, "When I first met your mother she helped me in when a dark ruler was destroying everything in the kingdom, I was kept in a prison cell located in the pyramid, I felt useless because I was unable to use martial arts technique to take down the guards." Cleotana said.

Sapphire was curious about the dark ruler that destroyed her home and kingdom. "How did my mother find you, Cleotana?" she asked.

"She and her gang located me where I was prisoned. I was surprised that she told me that she is my relative from the future. Afterwards, her and I shared a perfect bond to each other, I was so grateful of having your mother's company I really did." The Egyptian husky said.

Sapphire was so amazed with this story hoping that she would be able to share a perfect bond with one of her ancestors like she did with her mother.

"I wish I could form a bond with one of my ancestors." She said sadly. Cleotana looked at the young female husky giving her a hug.

"Don't worry my dear, you will find that special ancestor that will be happy enough to bond with you." She said.

"Thank you Cleotana." Sapphire said. The two huskies went back in the palace to go to sleep.

_The next day…_

It was time for them to leave to their next destination China. The Cooper gang packed up and preparing for another adventure waiting for them. Cleotana and Slytunkhamen waived goodbye to the young cooper gang and the gang waived at them as well.

"Goodbye Cleotana, goodbye Slytunkhamen." The gang said.

"By little coopers until we see each other again." Cleotana said.

The gang went through the time machine to their next adventure.


	8. Meeting Shomei

Chapter 8

The gang were on their way to their next destination, Japan to meet Shomei Husky, Snowy's Japanese ancestor. Ginger was do research of Shomei. The gang were really excited on seeing Shomei, they finally arrived to Japan and saw the Dojo that Shomei was located. The cooper gang went inside and see the Japanese husky meditating in peace.

"Her and father are exactly alike." Kierra said with an annoyed look on her face.

The gang grinned at her.

"Hello Ms. Shomei Husky we've come to see you." Sapphire said.

The female husky approached the gang with a happy look on her face. "Welcome to my dojo young coopers." "Hello Shomei it's an honor of meeting you in person." Sapphire said.

"It's an honor of meeting you also Sapphire-san." Shomei greeting. "You kids must be very tired from your trip come and rest for tonight."

"Aww no dinner tonight?" Boomer pouted.

The gang looked at him and sighed.

The next day it was six in the morning and Sapphire was first one to be up, she was looking for the female husky. The Japanese husky was sitting in the garden meditating in peace, Sapphire watched her as she was feeling her spiritual side. She wanted Shomei to be her role model and teach her some of her own techniques.

"Good morning Ms. Shomei." She said.

"Good morning Sapphire-san, did you sleep well?" Shomei asked.

"I sure did… I wanted to ask you something." Sapphire said all nervous.

"What is it my child?" the Japanese husky asked.

"Well I was wondering of you could teach me some of your moves." Sapphire asked.

Shomei was surprised that the young female husky wanted her to teach her martial arts.

"Why of course Sapphire-san you will learn the leaping ninja first, come." Shomei said, she leads Sapphire to a bamboo tree forest.

"First you need to gather your and direct your target." Shomei instructed.

"OK." Sapphire replied. Sapphire gathered her focus and then directed her target to the bamboo tree. "I did it! Shomei." She said cheerfully.

"I'm so proud of you my little ninja." Shomei said happily.

The two of them spend the whole day together doing the traditional martial arts and Japanese karate. It was night time and two huskies head back to the dojo with gang waiting for them. "I really had fun today Shomei. Sapphire said.

"I enjoyed myself also sapphire-san." Shomei said cheerfully.

The two arrived at the dojo to see the boys wrestling with each other and the girls having the music on. The Cooper Gang were happy to see Shomei and Sapphire back safely.

"Hey you too happy you made it home safely." Riley said.

"Well of course I came home safely." Sapphire said.

"We had so much fun together."Shomei's voice softens.

It was getting late and it was time for everyone to go to bed. Everyone was sleeping except for Shomei. She was standing by her window with tears in her eyes. Sapphire approached the female ninja comforting her.

"Are you ok Shomei?" Sapphire all worried.

"I'm fine just thinking about my father." Shomei said sadly.

"What happened to him?" Shomei looked at her wiping her tears away. "It's ok you can tell me." Sapphire said in a calm voice.

_Flashback…_

"_Shomei" her father calling her._

"_Yes papa?" she answered._

"_I want you to know that no matter what happens you will always be my little ninja." Her father said while hugging her. _

"_What do you mean daddy, are you going somewhere?" the little female husky asked._

"_I have to fight that mechanical demon Clockwerk." He told her._

_Shomei was surprised that her father is going to fight clockwork. She didn't want him to, she didn't want to lose her to that mechanical owl._

"_I don't want you to father, I already lost mother and I don't want to lose you either, please don't do it." Shomei begged in tears holding her father tightly._

"_I'm sorry Shomei… it's my fate to protect you." Her father said._

_Then the owl's shadow was hovering the husky's dojo home. The time has come for him to battle Clockwork, the male had to say his final goodbye to his daughter. He didn't want to leave his daughter, but he wanted to protect her the mechanical owl._

"_Goodbye Shomei." Her father said._

"_Goodbye papa." Little Shomei in tears._

_He left the dojo, and to see clockwork approached him. The battle begins as clockwork diving down with his talons out ready to swipe the male husky. The male husky took out his sword ready to battle. Clockwerk dived down and missed, the male husky stabbed his sword into the owl's side. _

_Clockwerk look at his side then looked at the male husky with hate and rage. "YOU SHALL DIE, HUSKY!" the owl roared._

"_We shall see about that Clockwerk." The male husky said._

_Then clockewerk manage to swipe up the male husky, he try to break free but the talons were going through his skin crushing his body. Poor little Shomei had to watch the whole, see her father die in person. The male husky stared into Clockwerk's eyes with hate accepting his fate._

"_You'll never win Clockwerk, ever!" the male husky's last words before Clockwerk put him to death._

"_NO PAPA!" Shomei shouted. _

_End of Flashback…_

More tears began to shed out of Shomei's face. Sapphire had tears herself didn't know what to say, she felt really bad for her. "Oh Shomei, I know it was hurtful of seeing your father die, but no matter what he will always love you and watch over you, don't forget that."

"Thank you so much Sapphire, you're like a best friend to me." Shomei said cheerfully, as she was wiping her tears away.

"That's why I'm here… to help." Sapphire smiled at the husky.

The next day it was time leave to leave at their third destination, Spain.

It was time to go and Sapphire was with Shomei in the dojo talking. "Here, I want to you to have this Shomei, this is for my friendship between you and me." Sapphire said handing her necklace to her.

"Wow! Thank you so much Sapphire." Shomei giving her a hug.

The prepared for the next adventure to Spain.

"It has been an honor of meeting all of you, Sayonara." Shomei said.

"Bye Shomei." Sapphire sadly.

The Cooper gang left Feudal Japan, to their third adventure in time Spain.


	9. Meeting Athena

Chapter 9

The gang arrived at Spain to meet Snowy's ancestor, Athena Husky. The gang were so excited except for Sapphire. Ginger sat next to her hugging her.

"What's the matter?" the female asked.

"I really miss Shomei already, I hope we get to see her again." Sapphire having tears in her eyes.

Jing hold her hand and smiled, "You will see her again Sapphire and she'll be looking forward of seeing you again."

"I guess you're right Jing." Sapphire agreeing.

"I'm so happy and excited we are finally to meet the third ancestor of auntie Snowy." Carmel said happily.

"Me too sis." Genesis said.

"I'm excited myself." Jordan said.

"You got that right." Kenny replied.

"So where is she located at Bentley?" Kierra asked.

"She's located at a nearby mall somewhere not too far." Bentley jr. answered.

"Cool when there's a mall, there's shopping." Priscilla said happily.

"And when there's theaters, there's movies." Sufi said.

"I've been doing research about Athena, it says that she owns restaurant that is the finest in Spain, and she also learned martial arts when she was five years old." Ginger said.

"Wow!" says Jordan.

"Real cool man." Mikey said.

"That's neat." Henriette said.

"I hope she'll give us free lunch because I can sure eat right about now." Boomer said.

The gang shook their heads and sighed.

"Boomer can you stop thinking about food in your stomach just for one minute?" Melanie annoyed with the hippo.

"Not when it's growling so loudly, when my stomach acts up it gets ugly." Boomer said.

The gang just grinned at Boomer's comment.

The gang arrived at the mall and see a beautiful fountain in front of the restaurant. Athena was taking care of a customer, when she saw the gang approaching her she greeted them.

"Welcome to Viva la Burrito, the finest restaurant in Spain." The female husky greeted them.

"Alright, hey Ms. Athena do you have any-."Jing put her hand over Boomer's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Hello Ms. Athena husky, my name is Christian Cooper and these are my sisters Sapphire, Henriette, and Kierra the kids of Rioichi Cooper and Snowy Husky Cooper we're your relatives…from the future." He said gratefully.

Athena was surprised that Snowy had children coming to visit her. "Wow, I did not know that your mother had children so soon and she didn't invite me to the baby shower or wedding now I'm mad." Athena said. losing her temper.

The gang were getting very scared with Athena's temper, they never knew a husky like her would be very mad at snowy. "Um, Ms. Athena let's calm down shall we?" Danielle suggested.

"Your making me nervous Ms. Athena." Christian all frightened.

"Never, not in a million years." Athena said angrily. "I can't believe her... she doesn't contact me, she doesn't invite me to the wedding, and she has kids that I now I'm just meeting them. I WILL GET YOU SNOWY HUSKY."

The customer were really getting nervous with Athena's nasty temper and so was the cooper gang.

"I know how to get this sexy lady to relax." Ricco said. The gang watched him as he went up to Athena with a flirtatious look on him. "Athena Husky." The female husky glared at him.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the most gorgeous women I ever seen today?" he asked.

Athena was calming down with those words came out of Ricco's mouth. The gang were surprised with Rico's talent. "Aww, Rico you really know how to bribe a lady don't you?" Athena flirting back. Henriette's face was turning red, she didn't like the fact that Rico was flirting with Athena right in front of her.

"Why that no good son of a…" Henriette's mouth was covered by Sapphire. "Sis calm down, there's no need for you to throw temper tantrum either." She said to her twin.

Athena realized that the kids were getting hungry. "Who's hungry?"

Boomer pushed everyone out the way. "I am!"

"Then let's go inside and eat." Athena suggested.

"NOW WE'RE TALKING!" Boomer shouted.

The gang smiled and laughed as well as Athena.

They sat down and Athena served them burritos with tamales and sodas. The gang were grateful for the lunch especially Boomer.

"This is awesome food." Jaden said.

"Couldn't agree more, bro." Cameron said tiredly.

"I love these burritos." Mikey smiled.

"Same here." Rodney said.

"I appreciate the food Ms. Athena." Jing said.

"It's so delicious Athena." Ginger said

"This food is delicious Athena." Melanie smiled happily.

"It sure is." Bentley Jr. said.

"Got that right." Carmel said.

"I could eat all day if I have to." Boomer said cheerfully.

"Oh Boomer!" the gang said. Athena just laughed at them.

"Who want's desert now?" she asked.

The gang were waiting for desert for the longest. She handed strawberry cheesecake with some vanilla ice-cream and cookies. The gang were getting really full from all the food that Athena been feeding them, they were so full that half of them were falling to sleep with a full stomach. Athena then leaded them to their rooms for them to sleep for the night. The gang really appreciate everything she did for them today.

"Thank you so much Ms. Athena for everything today I really enjoy being with you." Christian in a sleepy voice.

"Your welcome I enjoyed your company as well Christian." She said.

"Good night Ms. Athena."

"Good night young Christian."

The next day it was time for them to leave to their next destination, Africa.

The gang packed up for the next adventure that awaits them.

"Bye Ms. Athena we'll miss you." They cried.

"I'll miss all of you as well, tell your parents I said hello." She requested.

"We will Athena, goodbye." Kierra said.

The gang were on their way to another great adventure to Africa.


	10. Meeting Mayu

Chapter 10

The gang went through time and managed to reach to 1800 AD. Africa to meet Snowy's fourth ancestor, Mayu Husky. The gang were really excited about meeting Mayu for the first time. Ginger was on her laptop doing some research of Mayu, she was really amazed with her.

"Hey guys, according to Mayu she lives in a forest somewhere in the safari and communicates with animals around her and she also learned martial arts when she was six years old. Mayu is the ruler of the village she lives in.

"Wow that is amazing Ginger baby." Mikey said, putting his arms around her.

She began to blush to Mikey's charm.

"I'm looking forward of meeting Mayu." Kierra said.

"I am also sis." Sapphire said to her little sister with a smile.

"Well I'm enjoying myself, girls." Melanie said cheerfully.

They arrived at the village where Mayu is, then a young African husky approached the gang as they were unpacking.

"Welcome young children, what brings you here to Africa?" the female husky asked.

"Well we're looking for the Great Mayu Husky." Henriette answered.

"I am the great Mayu." She said in an honorable tone. The cooper siblings were happy to meet their ancestor.

"My name is Kierra Cooper and these are my older siblings, Christian, Sapphire, and Henriette the children of Rioichi Cooper and Snowy Husky Cooper. We're your relative… from the future I read so much about you Miss Mayu it's an honor of meeting you in person." Kierra said all nervous.

"You mean you're the daughter of Snowy Husky and you three also?" Mayu asked.

The kids nodded.

"Please and come in my house and tell me how your mother, Snowy doing is." She leaded them in her house.

"It's so beautiful here in Africa miss Mayu." Jing said.

"Why thank you, young Jing it's more peaceful than ever, so tell me about your mother how is she doing I haven't heard from her is she still doing her technique skills." The female husky wanting to know.

"Oh she's doing really well and so are the rest of the old cooper gang and yes she is doing her martial arts skills, mama tells me stories about you how did you first met, Miss Mayu?" Kierra asked.

Mayu smiled at the youngest raccoon as she was beginning her story. "Way before you were born, your mother and her friends were on their way to help me when I was kept in prison in my own village. A villain named Baron turned my animals into slaves and using them for his evil plans to destroy time I tried to defend myself and my little animal friends but I was outmatched by his goons. I was helpless because I couldn't do anything to help my little animal friends while I was locked in a cage. You mother and her friends located me at my village, your mother and her mate broke me out of the cage and we escaped in the forest to the hideout."

The coopers were really surprised that their parents were so helpful to Mayu. Kierra couldn't believe that the Baron turned the animals into slaves for his evil tricks, it made her want to cry for what he did her and the poor innocent animals. Mayu notice that Kierra was crying and lifted up her chin with a smile.

"Do not weep my child for the nightmare in my time is over. Let us go on a safari trip." She told the young raccoon and her friends.

"Yay!" they said.

Mayu lead them to a bus to begin their safari trip. The gang were looking at different types of animals in the safari lions, cheetahs, hippos, bears flamingos, hyenas etc. The gang were really amazed of this trip they feel like that there in a real zoo, but in the wilds. The gang head back to the village for supper.

"This the best vacation ever!" Priscilla said.

"I do enjoy the sights on Africa." Jing said.

"I feel like I'm at a real zoo." Jordan said.

"The best day ever!" Riley said

"Couldn't agree more, bro." Mikey said.

"Now this is what I call a vacation." Genesis said cheerfully.

"It sure is sis." Carmel said.

"I'm really happy to be with you Miss Mayu." Kierra said happily.

Mayu smiled at the little female raccoon. "I bet you kids are tired and exhausted and are very hungry from a long day exploring Africa and touring around the animal kingdom." Mayu said.

"I sure am Miss Mayu." Kierra said.

The villagers prepared a feast for the young cooper gang. Kierra wanted to sit next to Mayu for the feast while the rest of the gang had a place of their own to eat. Kierra wanted to sit with her so she talk to her some more about her martial arts career.

Mayu had dancers to come and entertain her young guests while they eat. Pricilla was really amazed with she wanted to dance too, so she grabbed Kenny to dance with her. Genesis grabbed Jordan to dance, Riley grabbed Sapphire, and Christian grabbed Melanie to dance to the music. The whole gang was dancing, Mayu and Kierra smiled.

"Would you like to dance also young Kierra?" Mayu asked.

"Ok." The little raccoon replied joyfully.

The two got up and began to dance with the rest of the Cooper gang. Everybody was enjoying themselves including the villagers. The villagers were getting too drunk and the coopers were into the music. It was getting late and it was time for everyone to go to sleep, Mayu lead the young coopers to their tents for them to sleep for the night.

"Here little one, this is where you could sleep for tonight." Mayu said to them.

"Thank you so much for everything Mayu." Sapphire thanked her.

"I really enjoyed myself today." Bentley Jr. said.

"I enjoy the sights of Africa." Jing said.

"I love it here, it's so beautiful and peaceful." Jaden said.

"It really is especially at night." Riley said.

"I feel like I'm in heaven." Carmel said.

"Thanks for the food Miss Mayu." Boomer said.

The whole gang thanked Mayu for the best time of their lives and they wished it never end. Everyone was off to bed except for Kierra, she was outside the village feeling the breeze at night. Mayu notice that Kierra was outside the village she quietly approached her.

"You should be sleeping young Kierra." She said

The young raccoon jumped and was surprised to see Mayu. "Uh Miss Mayu, how long were you standing there?" she asked nervously.

"For a while, why are you not in bed?" she asked the little raccoon.

"Well it's just that… I know that I have to leave tomorrow and I don't want to. I want to be with you Mayu you're like a role model to me and I enjoy being with you." Kierra sobbing into Mayu's arms.

The adult husky looked at her sadly and gently wipe the young raccoon's tears with her sleeves and smiled at her. "Do not weep Kierra, you and I will see each other again and I also enjoy your company as well you are strong just like your mother with a sharp mind."

Kierra smiled. "Thank you Mayu, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Kierra." Mayu said.

The next day the cooper gang were packing up getting ready to leave for their final destination, medieval times. The gang said their final goodbyes to Mayu Husky as the time machine took them to their final destination.


	11. Meeting Aurora

Chapter 11- Meeting Aurora Husky

The gang were on their way to their final destination to 1300 A.D. Medieval, England to meet Snowy's ancestor, Aurora Husky. The gang were really excited to meet Aurora, they heard many stories about her when they were little. Bentley was doing research about her. Aurora husky was medieval knight that fought for the villagers from the Dark Knight. She learned the traditional martial arts at the age of six. The coopers were really excited to meet the brave knight Aurora for the first time of their lives. Henriette was excited the most.

The gang made it to England, Bentley Jr. located Aurora and she was at a nearby castle.

"Come on gang, let's go meet Aurora!" Henriette said excitedly.

"YAY!" the gang screamed.

The came to the castle where she is living, the gang got out the bus and they were amazed to see a beautiful castle made out of glass.

"Wow!" they said.

The gang enters the castle to find Aurora.

Then they heard a female a voice approached them, "Holdeth, who dares to entirety the castle?

The gang turned and to see it was Aurora, the gang grew excited to meet the brave knight. Henriette walks to the female knight. "Were sorry we barged in her like this Ms. Aurora allow me to into introduces myself my name Henriette Cooper and these are my sibling Christian, Sapphire, and Kierra. We're the children of Rioichi Cooper and Snowy Husky Cooper.

The female knight was surprised to hear Snowy's name. "Doeth telleth ye art the children of Snowy and Rioichi, telleth me how art they doing I hast not heard them art they dong well?

"They're doing great, they just acting… parental as always." Henriette said nervously. "We want to know how did you and our parents met Aurora."

"Cometh in mineth banquet hall and I shall tell thou mineth story young Henriette and cooper gang." The female knight led the young cooper gang to the banquet room. They enter the banquet hall and saw the lights were made out of glass it was so big it was like a sparkling moon in the sky, the banquet room was big enough to fit three hundred people. The gang sat down in the chair as Aurora is about to begin her story.

"It happeneth when a dark knight was invading the kingdom, so i took mineth soldi'rs out to war to battleth this dark knight that had prison'd mineth cand my companions. i tryeth to fighteth the dark knight myself but he was too strong f'r me. he lock'd me in a dark prison cell, but thankfully thy moth'r and h'r cat'r-cousins came to mineth rescueth so together we defeat'd the dark knight. I also help her to take down her archenemies.

The Henriette and the gang were really amazed with her story about the Dark Knight and fought to protect the villagers. "That was really amazing Miss Aurora." The grey raccoon said. Aurora notice that Henriette had red bandana around her neck and with a pirate skull.

"Henriette thou planning on being a young pirate? Thou wished to traveled all or the 'world to seek many things?" The female knight asked.

Henriette was surprised that Aurora knew that she wanted to be a pirate when she grows up. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Well it appears that thoust a red bandana on thou neck with a pirate death's-head on it." Aurora answered.

Henriette smiled.

"Well anon who wanted to goeth h'rse backeth riding and playeth knights?" Aurora asked

"Awesome." Henriette said.

"Yay!" The gang screamed.

The gang left the castle and went to fields and saw some horses and began to ride on their backs. The gang got in pairs. "Wouldst thou liketh to ride with me Henriette." The female knight asked.

"I'd love to brave knight." Henriette said excitedly.

The gang were ready to race. Kierra did the countdown. "On your marks… get set… GO!" The gang raced each other with their horses. Bentley Jr and Carmel were taking the lead, then Kenny and Priscilla were right on their tail.

"You won't get to finish line Kenny, I'm going to win." Jaden said.

"In your dreams Jaden Kazama." Kenny said.

"Actually your both wrong Kierra and I are going to win suckers." Cameron said cutting in front of them.

"Thou men art all wrong, there's only one winners that art going to reaching the finish line and that me and Henriette." Aurora corrected them.

"That's right." Henriette added.

"You guys are ladies, can't beat me." Rico said.

"Thou dare to challenge me young Ricco, I accept thy challenge handsome knight."

"Let's get him Aurora." Henriette yelled.

The two of them reached at the finish beating the rest of the cooper gang. The gang were really surprised with Aurora's skills especially Henriette. The gang went back to the castle to played medieval times. Boomer was the beast and Aurora played as the brave knight.

"ROAR!" Boomer roared.

Then Aurora came out and play fight Boomer with her sword. "Be gone thou hairy beast 'r face my wrath." She threatened.

"Roar!" Boomer roared.

The gang were laughing and cheering for both of them. Aurora playfully stabbed Boomer in the chest and he fell to the ground playing dead. The gang cheered, Boomer and Aurora bowed their heads at their audience.

"That was hilarious, do it again." Cameron said.

"Beautiful." Melanie said.

"Love it." Jordan said.

"That was a great play, Aurora." Henriette cheered.

"Why thank you, let us go celebrate with a feast that awaits us." The female knight said.

"Now that's a celebration that I'm going for." Boomer excited.

They laughed.

The gang were in the banquet hall eating a great meal that Aurora's chef has cooked for them, then Aurora has called some dancers to entertain the young coopers. Aurora stood before the people and welcomed her house guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you the young Cooper Gang." Everybody cheered and greeted the gang. The music was playing and Priscilla was dancing with Kierra. They decided to dance with a partner. Henriette looked at her siblings and friends having a partner to dance with she felt left out then Aurora grabbed her hand and began to dance with her.

"I wouldn't let thou be left out my little Henriette, now let us dance." Aurora smiled at the female raccoon.

"Yay, let's dance." Henriette agreed.

The two began to dance with the rest of the gang, everybody was having a great time with Aurora, and they'd all wish their adventure would never end. It was getting late and everybody felt very tired from all the dancing they did.

"Boy am I tired." Rodney said.

"Me too." Riley said.

"Same here." Melanie agreed.

The whole gang were all tired so the female knight showed them to their rooms each rooms have two beds, so it was enough for everyone.

"Good night Ms. Aurora." They said tiredly.

"Good night my young brave knights." She said.

Everyone went to sleep except Henriette, she went in Aurora's master bedroom seeing her outside in her balcony. The female raccoon sneaked quietly towards her, Aurora noticed her presence.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping young pirate." Aurora asked.

"Well I wanted to keep your company Brave knight." Henriette answered.

Aurora noticed that something is on the young female raccoon's minds. She looks at her with a worried look on her face.

"What is wrong Henriette?" the female husky asked.

"It's nothing…" she answered with tears in her eyes.

The female knight was surprised to see Henriette crying in her arms. "My dear why do you weep like a baby?"

"It's just that… I had so much fun with you and I have to go home tomorrow and I don't want to. I want stay here with you and have an adventure together, but I know that's not going to happen." Henriette crying heavily.

Aurora smiled and began to wipe her tears with her hands and holding her head up. "Don't cry my little pirate, you must pursue on your dreams and believe in yourself. I promise we'll see each other again Henriette."

"Ok Miss Aurora." Henriette hugging her tightly.

The next day it was time for the gang to go home back to the future. The boys were packing everything in the trunk, they said their final goodbye to Aurora.

"Goodbye Miss Aurora." They said

"Farewell my young brave knights." Aurora said sadly.

"Bye Aurora i'll miss you." Henriette trying to hold back tears and waved at her and began to cry. Aurora winked at her and waved at her. Christian hugged his little sister. "Don't worry we'll see her again Henriette." The female raccoon smiled at her brother and her friends as they head for home.


	12. Back Home

Chapter 12

The gang finally made it home back to the future finding their parents waiting for them in garage and they didn't look too happy with them.

"Uhh hi everybody funny seeing you guys here." Kierra said.

Rioichi raised an eyebrow at them, Snowy just glared and the rest of the parents were just giving them the look.

"Where have you guys been?" Peach asked them.

"Well we went time traveling to meet auntie Snowy's ancestors it was awesome." Priscilla said.

"Young lady, you have your little sister worried about you." Sir Galleth said.

Angelina was staring at her big sister with a sad look on her face. "Big sis went bye bye." She sadly.

Priscilla grabbed her sister and hugged her sister tightly. "Oh Angelina, don't give me that puppy face look I came back and I'll never leave you ever."

The gang were amused with Priscilla comforting her baby raccoon sister. It was touching for the parents too.

"We just went on a time traveling adventure to see Auntie Snowy's ancestors." Carmel anwered.

The parents were surprised hear that their off springs went on a time traveling adventure to visit Snowy's ancestors. Snowy was surprised the most she always wanted to hear from all her ancestors especially from Cleotana. She wanted her kids to tell them how was it to travel in time to visit her ancestors.

"Let us all go to the sushi house and let the kids tell us about your time traveling vacation." Rioichi suggested.

Everyone were on their way to the sushi house, the cooper gang were in for it, but there just young and they want to have fun. The gang finally reached the house resident and they went in the backyard to talk.

"Ok you guys, what was it like to see your ancestor for the first time?" Snowy asked.

"it was awesome and I get bond with Mayu, which I really miss so much." Kierra said.

"I get to bond with Shomei, she's was awesome with her techniques." Sapphire excited.

"Athena was the greatest with the Mexican food, loved her food." Christian said.

"Not as great as Aurora she and I won the horseback riding completion." Henriette said.

"The best part of the time traveling adventure is when each ancestor had a buffet for us, boy was we the luckiest gang." Boomer added.

"You mean the luckiest hippo?" Rodney teased.

"Exactly!" Boomer said to his raccoon friend.

The gang laughed and so did the parents. "Were really sorry we left without you parents knowing, I guess we got too excited about meet your ancestors Auntie Snowy." Genesis apologizes. The gang also agreed. The parents couldn't be mad at their kids just to have an adventure of their own.

"Oh we can't be mad at you kids just because you want to explore in time." Xiaoyu said.

"Hey as long as you have fun that's all that matters." Daisy said.

"Ok." They said.

"Now who's hungry?" Snowy asked.

"ME!" Boomer shouted.

"You could never stop eating can you?" Melanie all annoyed.

"Hey dinner is the most important meal of day." Boomer argued.

Murray and Neyla looked at their son happily.

After they ate a welcome home meal it was late at night and it was time to go home. The Cooper gang head home from their long vacation.

"Good night gang." Christian said to his friends.

"Good night you guys." The gang said.

It was now Rioichi and family alone now. Rioichi was still not happy for his children to run off without them knowing, but he couldn't stay mad at them he loves them no matter what. Snowy on the other hand was very happy for her children to learn about their ancestors and what they have accomplished in their time.

"Wow am I tired." Sapphire said.

"Me too sis." Henriette agreed.

"Same here." Christian also agreed.

Everyone was tired all except for Kierra, the youngest raccoon looked at her family all annoyed and disgusted, she didn't feel tired she wanted to stay up a little longer.

"Aww seriously you guys are all tired, you guys are getting old like dad." Kierra complained.

Everyone looked at her with a tired face, Rioichi just glared at her with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Well we have been traveling in time Kierra." Christian argued.

"Yeah and we feel tired from our long summer adventure." Sapphire added.

"And where did you get off calling us old for at least we're not ones starting problems." Henriette argued.

"Well you are getting to become like dad with the wrinkles and becoming even more grouchier every minute." Kierra said.

"No I do not." Henriette argued.

"Yes you do." Kierra annoyed.

"No I don't you retard." Henriette said.

"Yes you do you grouchy barf bag." Kierra said angrily

Rioichi, Snowy, Christian and Sapphire just stared at the two raccoons fussing and fighting, but as the mother Snowy steps in to discipline her daughters.

"Ok you two, why can't my beautiful daughters get along with each other, you both are sisters and guys must love each other." Snowy said.

The two female looked at each other and then looked at their mother with a disappointment look. The female husky looked at her two daughters with love, she wish for her children to learn to how to communicate with each other. Snowy is not going to give up that easy if they knew their mother she's the type of person that wouldn't give up on nobody.

"I guess I'm sorry for getting worked up too easily." Kierra said gently.

"I'm sorry too Kierra." Henriette apologized.

"Now let us get us go to bed and drop this argument ok my dears?" Snowy asked.

The two raccoons nodded and went to bed.


	13. The Dark Ninja Returns

Chapter 13

The next day the gang were at the Sushi house, they wanted to rest for their eight grade year. The year that they finally graduate from middle school getting ready to prepare for high school. It was just Melanie and Christian in the back yard alone.

"I'm really looking forward for our eighth grade year Christian" Melanie said.

"I know me too Melanie." Christian agreed.

Melanie looked at the male raccoon all worried, she knew something was on his mind. Benjamin just had his face turned from her.

"Is there something wrong Christian?" She asked.

"Well it's just that our fathers… they sometimes don't get along sometimes and your father really doesn't like me around you." The male raccoon said.

Melanie was really surprised to hear this, she's thinking to herself if Christian has a thing for her, does he really care for her, what does he look into her. All these questions going in her head makes her want the answers.

"Don't pay my father any attention, he's just like that. You know fathers are with their daughters Christian." Melanie explained.

"Well I guess your right." Christian said.

"But I really like being with you Christian." The female wolf said sweetly.

Christian looks in her beautiful blue eyes. "I really enjoy you having you around also Melanie." The two said nothing as they stare into each other's eyes, as they were about to kiss Kierra came into the back yard yelling out Christian's name.

"Hey Christian mom wants you to…" Kierra said, staring at her brother and Melanie.

"Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting the moment?" Kierra teasing.

Melanie began to blush and started to laugh at Kierra's comment while Christian was blushing and looking at his sister with an annoyed look on his face. The rest of the gang went outside to see what's all the commotion, surprising to see Christian and Melanie holding each other's hand.

"Wow wee, what's this I'm seeing bro." Henriette teasing.

"Aww look at these two lovers." Jordan said.

"This is really cute." Danielle said.

"I know right?" Jaden answers.

"May you too stay two stay in love." Jing said.

"Go get some." Boomer said.

"Hooray, are you two going to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Priscilla asked them.

The two of them looked at Priscilla looked at them with a crazy look on their face and started to blush once again. "No we're not going out." Melanie answered. The gang felt sad to hear the news. Snowie and Rioichi came into the backyard seeing their son with Melanie.

"My son what is this I'm seeing." Rioichi all curious.

"Aww is my son going to have a girlfriend?" Snowie asked.

Christian looked at his mother all embarrassed and the gang began to giggle and Melanie began to blush as well. "Mom, your embarrassing me!" Christian said. Snowy just laughed at her son.

"I'm just kidding sweetheart." Snowie said while hugging him. "Come on let's go inside and eat."

"Now that's a plan." Boomer said. The gang agreed. They all went inside and sat at the tables while Rioichi served them sushi with white rice. The gang were really enjoying the sushi, Snowie just looks at her children seeing them all growing, she feels sad. The male raccoon notice that his wife walking in the kitchen with a sad look on her face and the gang notice themselves.

"Is Auntie Snowie ok, Rioichi?" Carmel asked.

"Why is she so sad now." Ginger asked also.

"I think I know the answer, she's sad because her children is growing up and she's doesn't want them to leave her." Rioichi answered.

The gang were really surprised to hear that, they will never never their parents especially their Auntie Snowie. "Awww." They all said.

"Come you guys let's go give her a hug." Benjamin suggested.

"I get to hug her first." Priscilla said.

"Hey I'm the youngest so I get to hug her." Kierra said.

They all ran into the kitchen and find Snowie lying on the floor. The kids began to panic didn't know what to do. Rioichi rushed in the kitchen finding his wife on the floor.

"Snowie wake up, please my beautiful cherry blossom?" Rioichi whispers in her ear, Snowie is not responding.

"Mama… mama, please wake up you're scaring me." Henriette said, crying on her mother's hand.

"Auntie…please get up." Genesis crying.

"Mama." Kierra said.

"QUICK, CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Rioichi shouted. Jing got the phone and called the hospital.

"They will be here in ten minutes." Jing said to everybody.

Rioichi was just holding Snowie in his with tears. He doesn't want to lose his own wife not now, not ever." The ambulance finally made it to the Sushi house the workers picked her up, set her on the bed and took her to the Los Angeles hospital. The old Cooper Gang made it to the hospital seeing their kids at the hospital along with Rioichi.

"Where's Snowie, is she ok?" Peach asked.

"Oh Snowie, please be ok." Panda king said, while hugging his crying daughter.

"Rioichi, what happened?" Sly asked.

Rioichi didn't want to answer, but he has to tell them either way. "The kids found Snowie on the kitchen floor and she wouldn't wake up, oh I do not wish to lose her Sly." Sly sees the male raccoon having tears in his eyes, Sly had tears in eyes also.

"Don't worry Rioichi…Snowie is a strong and loyal women that will never leave her family and friends for anything." Panda King said.

"I know Snowie is my best friend and I know she be ok." Carmelita said.

"Snowie is like a sister to me and Peach." Daisy said, as she hugs Peach

"Yeah, Snowie is very strong and will always be there for us." Peach said.

"I agree with you Peach." Tiffany agreeing.

"Snowie is like a little sister to me that I've been knowing since the first grade and I love her as much as you do Rioichi and I refuse for her to leave us." Jin said, trying not to get too angry.

"I love her so much, oh God please let her be ok." Xiaoyu said.

"Me too." Rosalina added.

The doctor came into the emergency room finding the whole gang in one room. Rioichi went up to the doctor hoping for some good news about his wife. "Doctor is Snowie going to be ok?" The red panda raccoon asked hoping the Doc will say yes. But the Doctor had a sad look on his face, while holding some need in his hand.

"Well it appears that Snowie is not responding and the reason why she's not responding is because this was shot on her neck." The doctor explained then he handed Rioichi the needle that was on Snowie's neck. Rioichi saw a symbol on it. "I know this symbol I can't believe it!" The red panda raccoon said angrily. The kids were wondering what he's talking about.

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Sapphire asked.

"He's back." He answers.

"Who is?" Christian asked.

"The Dark Ninja." Rioichi answers.

Everyone was shocked including the young cooper gang. "How is this possible we killed him ages ago, Rioichi?" Jin asked angrily.

"I know how this possible?" William also asked.

"I don't know, but I will swear revenge." Sir Galleth.

"Me too." Peach agreed.

"NO!" Rioichi said. Everyone looked at him surprised. "I will get revenge… he's trying to get revenge on me by trying to take Snowie away from me. I will confront him."

"Daddy I'm going with you." Kierra said.

"Same here I want revenge too." Jordan said.

"The mighty Boomer is going also." The hippo said also.

"Me too, I will not take a no for an answer. Suri said.

"Well neither will us." A familiar voice said. The gang turned around to see Snowie's and Sly's ancestors, Slaigh, Slytunkhamen,Cleotana, Mayu, Athena, Shomei and Aurora.

"We shall attend this fight for Snowie." Shomei said.

"I will make sure that the Dark ninja will burn in hell where he belongs." Athena said angrily.

"Hey nobody punks on Snowy and gets away with it. Slaigh having his cane ready

"The Dark Ninja will never harm no one as long as I will destroy him." Mayu added.

"I shall take down the Dark demon or my name is not Aurora Husky." Aurora agrees.

"The Dark Ninja has harmed Snowie and now I shall destroy him once and for all." Cleotana said.

"We shall do together as the cooper gang." Slytunkhamen said.

Kierra, Henriette, Sapphire and Christianwere really happy to see their ancestors again. They ran to them and hugged them tightly.

"I really missed you Mayu." Kierra said.

"I'm so happy to see Shomei!" Sapphire said happily.

"Oh Ms. Athena I knew we see each other again." Christian said gratefully.

"I'm so happy to see you Aurora, you have no idea." Henriette said cheerfully.

The ancestors were also happy to see them as well. "No time for a reunion, we have a Dark Ninja to get revenge." Cleotana told them. The gang agreed as they went to the safe for Bentley to come with a plan.

**The gang want revenge for Snowie… but will they win the fight and will Snowie ever wake up? Stay tune for more of the story.**


	14. Mei Husky in trouble

Chapter 14

The whole gang were at the Mushroom Kingdom and Bentley was coming up with a plan. Rioichi was sitting at the window with anger within him while the kids were with Snowy in the other room keeping an eye on her. Then Bentley called everyone in the main room for the plan.

"Ok listen up, it appears the Dark Knight can go through time and try wipe out Snowie's family history and all of her ancestors and we cannot let that happen. So I'm fixing up the time machine so we could track down the Dark Ninja and give him pay back for what he did." Bentley explained. The whole gang love this idea so they could get revenge for Snowy.

"I want revenge now." Daisy said.

"That Ninja Boy is more screwed up than a jack rabbit." Tennessee said.

"That Dark Ninja is going to get it." Susie said angrily.

"We shall do this, for Snowy." Panda King said.

"Yes we shall." Sir Galleth agreeing.

"I'll teach him not to mess with my best friend." Carmelita aiming her shock pistol to the floor.

"I will swear revenge for my little sister Snowy, if she doesn't make it I will make sure he burns in hell where he belongs along with the devil." Jin's anger building up. Everyone knew that Jin has a nasty temper when it comes to Snowy being injured. Xiaoyu hugs her husband to calm him down.

"Jin, Snowy is not a quitter she will never leave us this soon and you know it." Xiaoyu said with a sweet tone.

"Yeah if I knew my best friend, she's always a fighter and will never back down." Carmelita added.

"I love Snowy with all my heart and refuse to let the Dark Ninja to take her out, not now not ever." Cleotana said.

The young Cooper Gang came into the room and want to be a part of the action too, they love their Auntie and they refuse let this go also. The gang wanted revenge themselves especially Kierra. "Well we're going too." Kierra confronting.

"Mama I want to go also." Carmel said.

"Same here." Genesis said.

"Mighty Boomer shall smash that Dark ninja." Boomer said angrily.

"I want revenge for what he did to mother." Henriette.

"I want revenge too daddy." Sapphire.

"I refuse to take no for an answer." Sari said.

"Me too mama." Riley said.

"Mama, I want to go also." Ginger all upset.

"Auntie Snowy is like the best person we ever had in our lives and I refuse to stay here and let you parents go out for revenge and not us, we're in this together." Rodney said proudly.

"You said it." Says Kenny.

"I love my mother more than anything else in the world and I refuse for the Dark ninja to take her away from me." Christian with anger and tears falling down his face.

The parents were really surprised and touched to see their kids want revenge on the Dark Ninja for what he did to their Auntie, they couldn't say no to their children besides it's Snowy we're getting revenge for. "Dad I will help you fix the time machine, then we could hunt down the Dark Ninja." Bentley Jr. smiling at his father. Then Bentley nodded and the two turtles got to work while the others went to get supplies and gear for their adventure. Kierra went to look for her father, she found him in the room where her mother is lying seeing tears falling down his face.

She sat next to her father holding his hand, the red panda raccoon looked at his daughter. "Daddy, I know you're upset, but we shall get revenge on for what he did to mother."

Rioichi was surprised to hear these words from his youngest daughter, he couldn't say no to her they're family after all. They will all swear revenge for Snowy one way or another, she was way too important for them to lose her.

"Ok my little blossom, we shall go hunt down the Dark Ninja." Rioichi said smiling at his daughter.

The two raccoons went into the living room finding the whole gang ready for their trip. Bentley and Bentley Jr. were finally finished with the time machine, Rioichi on the other was still worried about Snowy her at the castle by herself. Peach walk up to the red panda raccoon, "Don't worry about Snowy being alone… the toads and the guards will watch over her until we get back, Rioichi."

The Ninja Raccoon looked at Peach happily, "Thank you Princess Peach."

Then Bentley called everyone outside the castle for the time traveling adventure, "Ok everybody listen up, our first destination is china, it appears that Snowie's ancestor Mei Husky is in trouble, so let's get into the van get going." The old Cooper gang got into the van while young cooper gang were in the Cooper bus, Rioichi looked at the castle one last time. "I love you Snowy." He whispers to himself. He got into the van and went to their first destination.

The gang finally reached to China 1700 A.D, one of Snowy ancestors Mei Husky, Penelope and Ginger was doing a research about her "It says that Mei husky is the owner of a restaurant called Noodle Express. She was also the one to learn the leaping spirit technique and also learned martial arts and tai-chi at the age of four." Ginger with the information.

The gang were really amazed with this ancestor she would be very helpful to the Gang on their request. When they arrived to the village it was filled with alligator guards, people's home were being destroyed and worst of all Mei was nowhere in the in the village.

Bentley Jr. was doing research of where Mei kept. "Oh no! It appears that Mei Husky is at the Grand China Prison, we need to get her out." Bentley Jr. all sad.

Carmel sat next to Bentley Jr. with a smile, "Don't worry Jr. we'll free her. After all we're the Cooper Gang Next generation.

"Yeah nothing can't stop us Cooper Gang." Kierra added.

The parents were really happy to hear their children are up for this battle, now they know where they got their energy from. The gang found an abandoned house so they all settle there for the night while Bentley was coming up with a plan to break Mei out of jail. Rioichi was sitting on top of safe house roof thinking about Snowy.

"Oh God… please let Snowy please be ok." Rioichi with tears in his eyes clenching his fists. "I don't want to lose you,"

Sly, Tennessee and Galleth watched Rioichi as he cries for his wife. "I really don't want to lose her either Sly." Galleth said.

"Neither do I she means everything to us." Tennessee said sadly.

"I know but we all know she'll be ok we just have to be positive." Sly telling his two bros. "C'mon let's go talk to him," The two nodded as they approached Rioichi. The ninja master felt their presence and looks at them with tears in his eyes.

"Sly-san, Tennessee–san and Galleth-san, I really miss her." He said sadly. "I miss my Japanese cherry blossom."

The three raccoons were looking at him sadly didn't know what to say it was really hurting them seeing Rioichi weeping for Snowy. "Do worry my brother we shall take down that Dark Ninja like we did in our late teens." Galleth said happily.

"Yeah I'll blow his head off with my six shot gun." Tennessee all worked up.

"We'll all get revenge for Snowie one way or another." Sly added.

The ninja master was so great to have his best friend to be with. Murray came on the roof letting his raccoon friends know that food is ready. The gang went in for dinner seeing everyone at the dining room. Jing made noodles with baked fish along with bread.

"Dinner is ready." The female panda said.

The whole gang sat down and ate, while they were eating Jin was too upset to eat. Xiaoyu and the rest of the gang notice themselves, they feared his nasty temper because he has the devil gene within him. "Jin?" Xiaoyu holding his hand. "Are you still upset about Snowie?"

The male looked at his wife sadly, "Yes pretty much… I can't let this go."

"Cheer up Dad, I'm sure Snowie is alright I just know it." Cameron smiled.

"Yeah she's the best there is." Jaden added. "And we love her with all our heart right gang?"

"Yeah!" the gang shouted.

The parents were really amused with their children's enthusiasm and their sense of humor. Now they know where they got their personalities from. The gang went to bed and called it a night so they could rest for tomorrow.

The next day Bentley and Bentley Jr. are trying to come up with a plan to break Mei out of prison. Christian was on the rooftop thinking about his mother. Then Melanie came up and sat next to him.

"I thought I might be nice to keep you company." Melanie said to the male raccoon glaring at her and then turn his head from her. "I know you're thinking about your mother, but she'll be ok Christian I promise."

The male raccoon looked at her with a smile, "thank you Mel."

"Mel?!" Melanie all surprised. The female wolf was shocked that Christian gave her a nickname, he must really have a thing for him. She started to blush.

"Well yes I just thought of it… better." Christian blushing also.

The two said nothing but stare into each other's eyes for a good five minutes. The two were about to have their moment, but once again Kierra interrupts their moment.

"Well, well, well… look if you guys are in love just kiss already damn it." Kierra teasing.

Christian and Melanie were blushing like a red apple at Kierra's comment, "Ok sis, how long you are going to keep interrupting our moment." Christian clenching his teeth.

"Until you have some balls to ask her out." Kierra answered.

"Shut up you retarted freak." The male raccoon clenching his fist angrily.

"Why don't you make me jackass?" Kierra in her fighting pose.

Before the fight was about to break out between the two raccoons, Genesis came to let them know that it's time break Mei out of prison. The three went into the living room for Bentley to explain the plan to the gang.

Bentley called the young cooper gang, "Ok listen up the Grand China Prison full with guards so in order to get through the front door we need a disguise. Sapphire you going to use this armor as a disguise to fool the guards."

Sapphire looked nervous with this plan because she doesn't want to fail the mission. "Wait me? Why do I have to do it?"

Riley looked at her and smiled, "Well you are a martial artist just like your mother and you're a husky just like your ancestors, and you could do I know you can Sapphire."

Sapphire knows she could do it but she's still having a little fear that she'll blow the mission and disappoint her ancestors, her family, her friends and worst of all her mother. "Ok I'll do it… for the ancestors and for mother."

Everybody cheered for her especially Shomei, Sapphire took the armor and left the hideout for her mission. When she final reached the front door of the China Prison she quickly got in the disguise, Bentley was talking to her in the binoculars, "Ok Sapphire just go to the Guard in front of the door and they'll let you in."

"Rodger that Mr. Bentley" Sapphire responded.

The female husky reached the door, "You there open the door!" she demanded.

The alligator guard looked at her suspiciously, "You a little short to be a commander. Who are you?"

"You dare to question my authorities' son I've been a guard since you were a damn squealing crocodile wait until I tell the general about this… you know hear I hear he loves roasted alligator." Sapphire confronting.

The alligator looked at her frightened, "Wait! I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to please go right in."

Sapphire is finally in the Prison. Bentley contacted her with the binoculars, "Great job fooling the guard at the front door Sapphire."

"Thanks It wasn't easy Bentley, but I manage to pull it off." She said gratefully.

"Ok Sapphire, my reading show that Mei Husky is just around the corner from your position." Bentley telling her.

"Ok hold Mei you won't be a prisoner much longer." Sapphire answers.

Then Sapphire was on her way to the location where they have Mei in a cage, "Mei Husky are you ok." She asked.

"You guard have really poor jokes you know that." Mei answered.

"Wait! I'm not one of them, I'm here to break you out my name is Sapphire Husky Cooper, I'm your relative… from the future. Sapphire explained.

"So you're a husky too I see, I'm very grateful for you to come to my rescue." Mei smiled.

"Ok stand back I'm about to break the door down." Sapphire said.

The female husky used her mother's boxing gloves to break the door. Then Mei got out of her cage and smiled at her. The noise alerted the guards and the two huskies made their escape. The two of them head back to the safe house, the gang were happy that Sapphire accomplished the mission.

"You did it sapphire!" Henriette said.

"Good job sis." Kierra giving her a hug.

"I knew you could do it Sapphire." Christian giving her a hug also.

"I'm so proud of you Sapphire." Rioichi said happily.

The whole were really happy now that they got the sixth ancestor of Snowie. Mei looked at the other huskies with a suspicious look. "Mei these are your ancestors from their time Cleotana, Athena, Mayu, Shomei and Aurora." Sapphire greeting.

"It's an honor of meeting you Mei." Cleotana said.

"Nice to meet you Mei Husky." Athena smiled.

"Please to meet you Mei." Mayu said.

"It's nice to meet you Mei-san." Shomei said happily.

"It's an honor of having you apart of us Mei Husky." Aurora giving her a hug.

Mei never felt so welcomed by her ancestors before, this was going to be great for her to share a bond with all of them. Then Bentley had to get all of their attention for them to focus on their mission. "Ok this is when things get a lot tough because the guards are on high alert since we broke Mei out of prison and it doesn't make any sense to alert any guards whatsoever."

The gang nodded and agreed. "So the first plan is to help Mei to reclaim her restaurant. The second thing is to go to the Geisha House and what the Dark Ninja is planning next. The final thing is to go to the castle where the dark ninja is confront him. We have no time to lose."

"Is it ok that I go with Mei to help her reclaim her restaurant mama?" Genesis asked.

"And who might you be young one?" Mei asked.

"I'm Genesis Cooper the niece of Snowy Husky Cooper and read so much about you and I would love to help you reclaim you restaurant Mei Husky." Genesis said.

The Female was surprised to hear that one of the coopers want to help her she couldn't say no to her, it would be nice to have a little company. "Then you may keep my company to reclaim back what was stolen from me." Genesis smiled.

So the two left to the mission finding two guards at the front of the door.

"I got this." Mei said.

With guards not looking Mei sneaked up behind them used her uppercut move to wipe out the two guards having them flying to the sky. Genesis was really amazed with her moves, she wanted to learn them herself.

"That is my Leaping Ninja uppercut move Genesis." Mei told her.

"Wow, I wish to learn from you Mei Husky." Genesis looks at her happily.

"You will my little blossom." Mei said. "Let's go inside."

The two females went inside finding a few guards inside the restaurant.

Bentley then contacted them inside, "Ok Mei I guess I need to tell you about your own place, quite ingenious of you to use diamonds as door keys by the way."

"Mr. Bentley, I am a martial artist you know." Mei said calmly.

"Right… uhh my bad anyway my scan reveals that your diamonds is somewhere in this room. The bad news the guards definitely has and there is also some security traps that you never seen before just be careful you two." Bentley said calmly.

"Bentley I shall reclaim what was stolen from me and I shall take down the dark knight for what he did to my village." Mei said angrily and clenching her fists.

Genesis looked at the female husky all frightened, but she manage to have the courage to hold Mei's hand to comfort her. "Don't worry Mei we'll take him down together."

"Thank you Genesis." Mei thanked her.

The two scattered around the restaurant for the three diamonds, the first one was in the guards pocket Genesis did her sneak attack to take him down. The second diamond in the second room where the guard is located in the kitchen, so Mei was above the guard getting ready to use her Spiral Pounce on him. She took him down and retrieved the second diamond and for the final diamond the diamond is located by the generator so Mei and Genesis spotted the last guard with diamond in his pocket they decided to team up.

"Ready Genesis?" Mei asked.

"Ready!" the female raccoon answered.

The two females pounced on him and retrieved the last diamond to generator room.

"Ok you two turn on the generator and send the guards a message." Bentley said.

Mei turned the generator having the lights and everything go alive having the guards running out of the restaurant thinking that it's haunted. Mei reclaimed her restaurant with help of Genesis. The two head back to the safe house for the next mission.

"Great job you two." Carmel said cheerfully.

"Nice going little sis." Rodney said.

"That's my little girl, Cooper style." Sly said.

"I'm proud of you Genesis." Carmelita hugging her.

The whole gang were happy to see Mei and Genesis back in one piece. But now it was time for them go on their second plan, the Geisha House. Bentley Jr. called his gang for the plan.

"Ok here's the plan if we want to know what Dark Ninja is up to, we need sneak into the Geisha House the Dark Ninja only comes out just to see Madame Geisha and her daughter. I found that their on vacation but the Dark Ninja doesn't know that yet, so in order to hear what the Dark Ninja is telling them we're going to need their costume. So I have suggestion… Jing you going to be dressing up as Madame Geisha and Henriette as her daughter for this mission."

Jing didn't seem to mind, but Henriette looked displeased for this mission she does not wish to dance for money, she's a pirate not a stripper.

"I hate this idea Bentley Jr.!" Henriette crossing her arms angrily. "Why do I have to be a Geisha's daughter, you couldn't have Kierra do it?"

"Now Henriette please-"Rioichi trying to calm her down."

"No papa, I refuse to do it and you can't make me." Her anger building up.

Rico then came right next to her, "I thought Coopers don't ever back out on anything what's up with you Henriette are you getting scared?" He asked.

"Ok first off, I'm no coward, secondly I shouldn't be talking to you, and last I'll pull this off even before you say victory." The female raccoon said viciously.

"Ok you two get to the Geisha House and Boomer will get the costumes for you." Bentley Jr. explained. "Don't worry Henriette we'll make it up to you."

The female pirate looked at him angrily, "You better Bentley Jr. ... come on Jing let's get this over with." She storms out seeing Rico at the not before brushing her tail under his chin causing him to have a dazed look on his face.

The two female were at the geisha house ready for their mission. Boomer was already inside waiting for them to give them their costumes. "Ok girls… you already know the plan." Boomer said.

"I do Boomer." Jing said.

"Yeah whatever." Henriette snarled.

They put on their costumes to perform for the guards and Dark Ninja. Boomer's jaw fell looking at Jing's beauty he was definitely in love with her.

"Wow!" Boomer said.

"What is Boomer?" Jing asked.

"Nothing it's just that you look really gorgeous." He blushed.

The female panda eyes widen for Boomer's comment about her Geisha outfit. "Oh Boomer, you're so sweet." Jing blushed as well.

"Um if you two are not busy, I would like to get this over with please." Henriette annoyed.

The two were getting ready to perform on stage, but Jing greeted the guards and the Dark Ninja, "Konnichiwa, I am Madame Geisha and this is my daughter, please allow us to entertain you."

The guard began cheering for the two and Boomer was just looking at Jing's beauty. The guards were throwing coins, roses and blowing kisses to the Geishas, the Dark Ninja was looking at them suspiciously. Henriette is not enjoying this at all, she really wish for it be over already. The dance was about to come to an end, the two female left the stage blowing kisses to the guards one last time. The two were finally done Henriette still upset about this plan.

"Finally this is over, I can't wait to-"Henriette spotted the Dark Ninja approaching them.

"Ahh Madame Geisha I wish to talk to you alone." The Dark Ninja looking at Jing.

Jing looked at him and then Henriette whispering in her ear, "Go back to safe house and let me handle this."

"No way, I don't trust him alone with you Jing." Henriette said.

"Just do as I say Henriette I'll be fine I promise." Jing holding her hand.

Henriette looked at her gratefully and then left the room to head back at the safe house. Now it was just Jing and the Dark Ninja. They sat down on the couch and just looked at each other.

"So Dark Ninja what are your plans?" Jing asked. Having the paper fan covering her face.

"I plan to destroy the Husky family line once and for all." He answered.

"I see. You must really have jealousy towards the huskies how do intend them to wipe them out?" she asked.

The dark ninja looked at her closely and knew who she really was. "Why do you want to know Jing King, daughter of the powerful brawn, Panda King?" Jing was surprised that the Dark Ninja knew it was her, she felt helpless now. The guards took her to the castle with the Dark Ninja holding her a hostage. The whole gang saw the whole thing from the safe house, now they felt bad now. Panda King's rage is building for his daughter being kidnapped.

"We have to rescue her gang." Kierra telling her friends. "Who knows what he'll do to her?"

"Don't worry Jing, "The Mighty Boomer" is coming." Boomer said.

"We shall go to the castle at once." Jordan confronting.

"Yeah!" the whole gang.

"I shall attend this fight with you coopers." Mei confronting.

The parent's looked at their kids one last time before they left to rescue Jing from the Dark Ninja. "Please be careful and return to us safely." Rioichi said. Looking at his children.

"Don't worry daddy, we will." Sapphire said.

The next generation gang left to go rescue Jing King. The gang walk up the mountains finding the Dark Ninja before them. "End of the line young coopers." The Ninja showing Jing from behind. "Get them you fools!" A group of ninjas were waiting for them to make their moves.

"Alright gang time to kick some ass." Riley said as he tightening his gloves.

"My favorite time of the day." Boomer feeling exited.

"Let's kick some ass." Kenny said.

"I haven't got in a fight since elementary, today is a good day." Kierra said, have her cane out.

"You said it sister." Sapphire agreeing.

"I'm ready to rumble." Jaden clenching his fists.

"We shall fight… for Snowy." Mei said.

"Yes we shall." Suri agreeing.

"Then the rumbling begin." Rodney having his cane ready.

"CHARGE!" Priscilla shouted.

The whole gang ran towards the ninjas and the fight broke out for a good ten minutes. The ninjas retreat and the gate open to see Jing all tide up looking at them, having Mei to take the lead. Mei untied Jing finding the Dark Ninja stand before them, the female husky glared at him having her fans ready to battle.

"You got some serious nerves trying to destroy the Husky Family Line, Dark Ninja." Mei clenching her fists.

"You huskies are more annoying than the Coopers, I shall destroy you along with your family line." The Ninja snarled.

"You will never my mother's family line not when we're alive!" Sapphire tightening her boxing gloves.

"That's right Ninja boy you will never wipe us out." A familiar female voice said.

The gang turned around to see the ancestors and their parents right behind them. The parents wanted to get revenge for he did to Snowy.

"Dark Ninja this ends here." Aurora having her sword pointed at him.

"You will burn in hell where you belong Ninja." Athena said angrily.

"You shall not destroy the family line no longer." Mayu having her staff ready.

"This has gone too far… you will pay for your actions." Shomei said.

"Time to put an end to this." Cleotana said.

"You are outmatch between us dark ninja… you shall die." Mei having her fans ready.

The Dark Ninja looked at each ancestors from each of their time. "Impossible how can you guys come from your time I thought I wiped you out?!"

"You thought you did, but you've failed by having Snowy by our side she's the reason could still carry on… but what you did to her is personal to us." Cleotana explaining. "C'mon ladies let's put an end to the Dark Ninja once and for all."

"YEAH!" the ancestors shouted.

Each and every ancestors build up their energy power and used their energy at the dark ninja, the ninja fell to floor, he felt defeated or did he? "Hahaha, you really think I let my guards down just like that?" The Ninja perked at smirk at Rioichi. "Oh Rioichi…we have so much to catch up on, how's your wife?

Rioichi taking out his cane and clenching his fist. "Why do you intend to wipe out the Husky Family line, why not take me instead?" he asked angrily.

"That's something you need to figure out Rioichi." The Ninja answered. "Now if you'll excuse me… I'm going to America in the western time for my next target. Tough luck Rioichi Cooper." The Dark Ninja went into the dark hole and disappeared before their eyes.

"No, the dark knight is getting away!" Bentley Jr. said.

"We need to go after him at once." Jin said.

"I'm with you on that dad." Cameron said.

"Then let's get going we have no time to waste." Rioichi said.

They nodded as they now have Mei Husky tagging along in their adventure. The gang went in the time machine and headed for western, Texas.

**The dark ninja escaped, but will the gang stop him before it's too late? Stay tune for more of the adventure.**


	15. Chanel Husky in trouble

Chapter 15

The gang finally reached to 1880 western of Texas to locate Snowy's outlaw ancestor, Chanel Husky. Ginger was on her laptop reading her history line.

"Hey you guys listen to this." Ginger getting everyone's attention. "It says that Chanel Husky carries a six-shot revolver, with which she demonstrates spectacular gun-slinging skills, which are her unique ability among the Husky Family line. She also learn her fighting skills at the age of 5."

Tennessee doesn't seemed impressed with this at all. "Well she's not a real gunslinger like me after all I'm "Tennessee Kid" Cooper.

"Now sweetie we called it truse between the Coopers and Huskies, don't start another war." Daisy hugging her husband.

The Cooper and Huskies grinned at Tennessee's jealousy for Chanel's gun-slinging skills. The gang finally reached to western town finding the whole place filled with guards and securities everywhere.

"We're going to have settle here for the day." Bentley suggested.

The gang settled at the top of the hill in a cave. Bentley Jr.'s laptop detected something and it shows the location of where Chanel is. "It appears that Chanel Husky is in the National prison not too far from here, so I have the plan ready to go."

"My little nerd always has a plan ready." Penelope hugging him.

"Mom?!" Bentley Jr feeling embarrassed.

The gang laughed as well as Carmel, Bentley Jr. began to blush right in front of her because that's his secret crush. "Well anyways… the plan is bust Chanel out. In order to that we need get in jail on purpose so I have a suggestion… Sapphire you're gonna need to commit a crime in order get in the prison."

"Hey I'm up for the challenge. I am a Husky after all." Sapphire responded.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sapphire? Riley looked worried.

"Don't worry Riley, I'll be ok." Sapphire smiled at him while holding his hand.

The two gazed into each other's eyes for a good five minutes. Chun-li then leaned over to Rioichi, "It looks like they're falling for each other." She whispered.

"Yeah they grow up so fast…too fast." Rioichi responded.

"Um… Sapphire-san if you're done gazing in his eyes let's get Chanel out of jail." Shomei interrupted.

"Oh… uhh… ok." Sapphire stuttered.

The female husky left the safe house to her mission, Sapphire was sitting on top of fruit bar then Bentley Jr. contact her with her binoculars. "Ok Sapphire it's time to break Chanel out of prison… in order to do so you need to create a rumble."

"What do you mean Bentley Jr.?" she asked.

"I bet if you start problems with the guards you should be able to get arrested and be able to break Chanel out of jail in no time." Bentley explained.

"No problem, this should be easy." Sapphire said.

"Uhhh Bentley are you sure about this?" Riley all worried. "I don't want them guards hurting her."

"Don't worry Riley… It's Sapphire Husky we're talking about. I'm sure she'll be just fine." Bentley comforting him.

"Yeah besides if anything happens, we got her back." Danielle said.

"That's right!" Priscilla agreed.

"Right now Sapphire needs to focus on her mission… she'll be fine." Rodney said.

The female husky was on her way to the bar she enter the finding some drunk coyotes at the table. Some of the guards were fighting each other for the wine. It was time for her plan to come into action. She walked around in the bar seeing guards flirting with her, she was sitting at the table and two guards sat between her.

"Well hello sweet thing, what's a pretty sexy lady like you doing in a place like this?" The male coyote being flirtatious.

"Nothing… just minding my own business." Sapphire said.

"Well now… why don't you give this hunk a kiss, what you say?" he suggested.

Sapphire was trying to hold her breathe because she couldn't stand the smell of his breathe. She didn't was worst, Boomer's farts or this guy's breathe. "Uh no offense, I don't kiss men with poor personal hygiene and secondly, I don't date mutts."

"Hey better watch it toots, or we could start a rumble right now." The male coyote said angrily.

"With pleasure!" Sapphire agreed. Sapphire then used her ice fists and knocked out the first guard and then then the other. Then a group of guards came in the bar finding the two guards on the floor, they all looked at her angrily. "Who's next to get a black eye?" she asked.

A whole gang of guards ambushed her all at once, but Sapphire manage to take them down one by one. Then the sheriff came in finding all the guards on floor then stared at the female husky.

"You there! Are you responsible for this rumble?" he asked.

"Yes sir… but I have a good explanation for this…" Sapphire said.

"Just save it. You are under arrest." The sheriff interrupted.

The Sheriff then handcuffed Sapphire and then took her to Western Prison where Chanel is held at. "See… everything is coming to plan gang I'll get her out in no time." Sapphire talking with her earphone.

"Ok Sapphire just be careful." Bentley said.

"You know I will." Sapphire said.

They finally reached the prison cell, the sheriff left sapphire with two guards to put her in a cell with some other person. "Have fun in jail little husky." The guard laughing as he leaves her in the cell. Sapphire then turns around finding Chanel Husky sleeping, she approaches the sleeping female husky.

"Uh, howdy." Sapphire greeted.

The female husky woke up finding Sapphire staring at her, "Howdy yourself, it looks like you had a rumble with the guards. I heard that all the way from my cell, I like that you got a name honey?"

"My name is Sapphire, Sapphire Husky Cooper." Sapphire greeted.

"Now look here hon, you should know that I don't take nonsense from anyone funnin' on my family name." Chanel was getting furious because she thinks that Sapphire was making fun of her family name.

"Wait Chanel, I'm not lying I can explain everything." Sapphire shaking in fear.

"Talk ain't worth spit gal, one way to prove to me you're a Husky, bust us out of here." Chanel said angrily.

"That's the reason that I came here, to bust you out. Now stand back and let me bust down the cell wall and we could get the hell out of here." Sapphire said in a confident tone.

Sapphire then used her ice fists gloves to bust down the cell wall, the loud bang alerted the guards and the guard began shooting at them. It was time for them to make their escape.

"You ready Chanel?" Sapphire asked.

Chanel looking down at the floor seeing the height, she as a fear of heights. "Well… not really you see I have a-" Chanel was getting pushed off the edge of cell. "Aaaaaaahhh!"

Sapphire then pulled out her glider and grabbed Chanel by the hand and they flew off back to the Safe House. When they reached back the whole were really happy to see the seventh ancestor in the gang.

"My little blossom, did those guards hurt you." Rioichi asked all worried.

"It's ok papa, they didn't even lay a scratch on me." Sapphire feeling confident.

"I just wanted to say that your real true Husky I laid my second eyes on you. Thank you honey for the rescue." Chanel feeling happy.

"Your welcome Chanel, I would like for you to meet your ancestors from their time, Cleotana, Mayu, Aurora, Mei, Athena and Shomei." Sapphire introducing them to her.

"Please to meet you Chanel." Mei greeted and giving her a hug.

"It's an honor of meeting you Chanel." Mayu giving her a hug as well.

"Nice to meet you Chanel Husky." Athena said happily.

"Welcome to the gang Chanel-san." Shomei

"Salutation Ms. Chanel." Aurora bowing down.

"It's nice to have you on board Chanel." Cleotana said gratefully.

Chanel never felt so welcomed, even by her own ancestors from their time. "Aww, you guys are more nicer than those mangy mutts outside. You sure know how to greet people."

"Chanel can tell us what happened, how did you end up in prison?" Bentley Jr. asked.

"Well it all started out when I was going in my nightly heist on my way to train station to rob some gold from the rich to aid the poor as I always do, then a dark figure was in my path and I used my six bullet gun to take him out but he was too quick, so when we were battling the sheriff and his guards came busting in and handcuffed me and that dark figure disappeared having me framed. Why when I see him again I'll blow his damn head with six-shooter gun good thing I have it with me." Chanel trying to find her gun. "What the hell? Where's my damn gun?"

"Well it appears that the dark ninja locked it at the sheriff's office." Bentley answered.

"Why that sneaky, no good, snobby bastard." Chanel getting worked up. "Why I'll knock him with one…"

"Will you calm down already… you making head hurt just by hearing your mouth." Tennessee interrupted.

Chanel then stared at the male raccoon with unpleasant look on her face. She doesn't like it when men telling her keep quiet, Chanel thinks it's very rude of men. "And who the hell are you to tell me calm down, you no good lousy outlaw?"

Tennessee getting out of his chair and looking down at the female husky angrily, he felt insulted for her calling her lousy. "Who the hell you calling lousy?"

"I asked you a question!" She yelled.

"I asked you one also!" He yelled back.

The whole gang were just looking at these two bickering and fussing at each other, the young cooper gang were just laughing and the parents were just grinning. Danielle walked up to her mother, "Dad has a lot of temper problem mom."

"I couldn't agree more Danielle." Daisy agreeing.

"You snobbish jackass." Chanel hissed.

"Why you son of a-" Tennessee also hissed back.

"Okay… now let's continue with our mission shall we?" Bentley interrupted.

"Yes because we have no time to lose." Cleotana added.

They both agreed and call this a tie for now, but right now they need to retrieve Chanel's gun so they could hunt down the Dark Ninja.

"Ok Chanel you going to need a partner for this job and I having Rodney go with you to assist you." Bentley explained.

"Why shoot I could a use a handsome companion to retrieve my gun." Chanel said while putting her arms around him giving him a kiss.

"Uhh… it's my pleasure to help you out Chanel." Rodney smiling as he blushes.

Suri wasn't too pleased with this because one of Snowy's ancestors we're having a thing for him. She feels to herself that she's no good for him, Suri was always in love with Rodney since elementary she feels unwanted. Kierra notice that her best was upset about something, so she pulled her by the window.

"What's wrong?" Kierra asked slyly.

"Well it's just Rodney… he's having a thing for Chanel and I feel, well… I feel…"

"Jealous?" Kierra answered for her.

"Yeah." Suri said.

Kierra holding her best friends' hand tightly and smiled at her, "You should neve hide your feelings from someone you love. How is he going to know if you don't tell him?"

"I never thought of that, I'm just scared that if I tell him he won't have any feelings for me Kierra." Suri hung her head to the floor.

Kierra lifted up her chin and smiled, "it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Right." Suri smiled.

The two of them went back in the living room to see Chanel and Rodney gone to their mission. "Where's Rodney?" Suri asked.

"Relax, Rodney went with Chanel to retrieve her gun, in case you haven't notice." Kenny snarled.

"Hey don't talk to her like that ok Kenny, or I'll give you a bloody nose got that?" Kierra clenching her fist to Kenny's face.

"Now little sis calm down." Sapphire holding her hands.

"I'm calm Sapphire, I just don't it when men are being Snobby all the damn time." Kierra snarled.

All the males in the room especially Rioichi staring at the female raccoon with a surprised look on their face for the comment she made about them being "Snobby". The female just laughed at the face expression.

"Now where did you get off calling us Snobby? At least where not one's causing problems all time Kierra." Christian snarled.

"Yeah, I that was hurtful." Jordan agreeing.

"I feel hurt now." Cameron said.

"Aww you poor little babies, get over it, man up a little." Kierra said folding her arms.

Then Rodney and Chanel returned from their mission seeing Chanel with her six-shooter gun. The gang were happy to see then return back safely especially Suri.

"Yeehaw! My gun and I are finally together once again, no let's go get that Varmit, so blow his head off for framing me." Chanel having her gun ready.

"Whoa there Chanel but first we need to see where he located first." Bentley said trying to calm her down. "My scan reveals that the Dark Ninja is located at the top of the mountain no too far from here. We need to confront and take him down."

"Yeah let's get him!" Riley said.

"Time for "The Mighty Boomer" to fight." Boomer stretching out his muscles.

"It's payback time." Daisy said.

"I'll make sure he burns in hell where he belongs." Athena clenching her fists.

"We shall sallyforth to the Dark Ninja at once." Galleth having his sword out.

"We shall, fight to the finish." Panda King said having his fireworks ready.

"This is for you Mother." Christian said as he looked up in sky.

"Hang in there Mother, we'll be home in no time." Kierra added.

"This is for my wife… Snowy Husky." Rioichi said having his twin cane out ready to go.

The headed for the mountains to take down the Ninja once and for all, as they were walking Rioichi sensed a trap falling ahead in their path. "Be careful the dark ninja has a trap for us so be on the look out." The gang nodded as they continued to walk to their destination. When they finally reached the top of the western mountain, the fog was coming in they couldn't see a thing, so they had to be extra careful.

"So finally came to face me huh Rioichi and friends." The dark ninja asked.

They looked around to see where he was, but it was too foggy to see through. "WHERE ARE YOU SNAKE!?"Jin shouted in anger.

"Somewhere I could see you, but you can't see me." The ninja answered tauntingly.

"Show yourself Dark Ninja." Rioichi hissed.

"With pleasure Cooper Gang." He said

The dark ninja stand before them only to see the sights of Rioichi Cooper, the male raccoon holding his cane and clenching his fist tightly. "So Rioichi you come to seek your revenge for Snowy. Right?"

"You will pay for what you did to her Ninja." He hissed.

"Oh it is her that will pay for destroying my family." The Dark Ninja said angrily. "You think saving Snowy's ancestors will bring her back your wrong the needle I shot in her was to put her into eternal sleep, so have no chance to revive her.

"YOU WHAT!?" Jin roared.

"What you didn't." Sapphire said sadly.

"You bastard." Daisy clenching her fists.

"Oh no!" Rosalina said.

"Why?" Bentley Jr. asked

"You won't get away with this." Xiao said unhappily.

"You damn asshole." Christian clenching his teeth.

"WHAT?! You wouldn't dare!" Rioichi all shocked.

"Oh but I did Coopers, as long as she's out of the way I have one more ancestor of hers to take and she'll be gone from history." The Dark Ninja said.

"No as long as we Huskies are around, you don't have the power to defeat us Dark Ninja, for we have the 6th ancestor with us." Cleotana confronting.

"That's right." Athena said.

"You shall never take our family history." Mayu snarled.

"I have no shame to put you out your misery ninja-san." Shomei hissed.

"You'll never win Dark Ninja." Mei having her weapons ready.

"Thou have crossed the line Dark Ninja this ends here and now." Aurora having her sword ready.

"If you want to destroy Snowy you'll have to get through us first." Chanel said having her gun ready to shoot him.

The Dark Ninja was shocked and upset as he looked at the six ancestor of the Huskies, then he looked at the rest of the gang to see them ready to attack, he had another tricks up his sleeves. He called an army of ninjas to assist, it was now a battle of the Huskies. The cooper and husky gang were ready to rumble.

"All right you know the drill time to kick some ass." Sly said.

"My favorite time of the day." Murray pounding his fists together.

"Time for payback." Neyla said having her whip out.

"I'll make sure they burn in hell." Jin said.

"This ends here." Ryu said.

"This is for Snowy Husky." Panda king said looking at the gang.

"This is for Mother you guys, we shall fight for her." Henriette said.

"She's everything to us and I refuse for him to take her away." Jing said.

"The dark ninja shall fear 'the might Boomer's" fists." Boomer cracking his knuckles.

"Time to for a butt kicking ninja boy," Danielle said.

"You messed with wrong gang." Jaden said angrily.

"Time we give him an ass whipping of a life time." Rodney said.

"He's going to pay." Carmel said.

"Big time." Genesis said.

"CHARGE!" Priscilla shouted to gang.

The gang and the ninjas were rumbling with each other, Rioichi on the other hand stand before the Dark Ninja. The male raccoon was in his fight pose with his cane and sword. The ninja has his sharp blades in his hand ready to battle Rioichi.

"This ends here Cooper." Ninja said.

"I agree… this ends here." Rioichi hissed.

The two of them began to rumble, the ninja began to throw sharp blade at Rioichi, but Rioichi manage to dodge them at every angle. The male raccoon used his cane to swing at the ninja but he was moving too fast for him to swing at him, then the Dark Ninja threw a punch at Rioichi having thrown by the edge of the mountain. The male ninja pinned him down ready to kill him, Sapphire turned around to see the Dark Ninja having her father in his hands to ready to kill him.

"NO, DADDY!" Sapphire shouted.

So she charged at the Dark Ninja pushing him off the edge of the cliff along with herself, as they both disappeared from the below from the gang. Then the ninjas began to retreat from the battle as they disappeared in the shadows. The gang saw the whole thing that Sapphire sacrificed herself to save her father from the Dark Ninja. They looked down at the edge to see if she was there no sound was heard.

"Sapphire?" Kierra cried.

"Sapphy." Henriette crying also.

"Sapphire!" Christian said angrily while having his sisters crying in his arms.

The girls began to cry along with the guys, they just lost the Husky of the gang.

"Sapphire…no." Ginger on her knees crying in Mikey's arms.

"This is not happening… tell me this all a dream." Riley holding back his tears.

"No not Sapphire." Jing crying into her father's arms.

"This is the Honor… of Sapphire Husky." Panda King said to the gang.

Then Rioichi looked down at the edge of cliff full of anger that he just lost one of children. He was feeling guilt and bitter for what the Dark Ninja did, making Sapphire to sacrifice herself for him, this time it was personal for Rioichi will not rest until the Dark Ninja is dead for sure. The male raccoon had tears in eyes, feeling depressed that Snowy is gone and now his oldest daughter gave her life up to save him he fell on his knees and then led out a long cry.

"SAPPHIRE!"

**Aww Sapphire sacrificed herself just to save her father, the gang have to move on but will they be able to rescue the last ancestor in time before it's too late. Stay tune for more. **


	16. Princess Tayanita Husky

Chapter 16

The gang finally reached to their final destination in 1700 A.D Native American time to search out for the last ancestor, Princess Tayanita Husky. The gang were now feeling depressed and weak that they lost Sapphire back in the western time mostly Shomei since she's her bonded ancestor, the female ninja will swear revenge for her and Snowy. Bentley and Ginger was too upset to do their research so Bentley and Penelope took over.

"Well here's a little history of the Princess guys." Bentley getting everyone's attention. "Princess Tayanita Husky, is the daughter of the Chief named Minco, she usually goes in her nightly heists when her people are asleep she steals from the rich to aid her people. She enjoys living in nature and she learn her fighting skills at the age of 4."

The gang were still too depressed about losing Sapphire, but they will seek their revenge for her. They finally reached to the village only to find everything destroy, the tents, their stuff everything. The villagers glared the gang with their sticks and swords in their hand ready to attack them.

"You are one them and we shall take back what is ours." One of the villagers said.

"Yeah!" the villagers screamed.

Then Murray stand in front of the gang to confront the villagers. "You got it all wrong we're one of the good guys. We come help you out."

The villagers lower their sticks and began to examining them one by one, one began to stare at Neyla's eyes, one checking out Sly's tail, the other sniffing Williams hair.

"Ok you're clean." The villager said. "Now come with us to meet the Chief."

The gang were led into camp to find a large tent with a bull horn on top of the door, the gang were feeling too uncomfortable with this, but they have to talk to the Chief to save the princess and take down the Dark Ninja.

"This is where the Chief is, go in and greet yourselves." The villager said.

The young cooper gang went in to speak with the Chief, they see sitting on the floor glaring at them with strict look on his face. "This guy gives me the creeps." Jordan whispered.

"Me too." Genesis said quietly.

"Greetings young children, I am Minco the chief of the tribe." Chief greeting himself.

"Greetings Chief Minco, my name is Christian and these are my sisters Henriette and Kierra." The male raccoon said sadly. "And these are my friends." The smiled and waved.

Minco notice that the gang had lost a family member of the group, he feels unhappy himself because he lost his wife when his daughter was six years old. He's also upset that his daughter was kidnapped by the Dark Ninja.

"I see that you lost a sister you three and I too lost a wife." Minco said.

They were surprised that the Chief knew what had happened to Sapphire in the western time and Sapphire was gone, they really miss Sapphire deeply especially Riley. "What happened to your wife Minco?" Henriette asked.

"She was killed by the mechanical owl demon, Clockwork." He said angrily.

The gang were shocked to hear the name Clockwerk, the flying demon that was trying wipe out the Huskies and Coopers for centuries.

"She gave her life up just to protect our people and Tayanita." He said.

"Who's Tayanita?" Carmel asked curiously.

"She's my daughter, she was kidnapped by the Dark Ninja. I tried to protect her but she was already gone and now I'm all alone in this village." The Chief said sadly.

The gang felt really bad for him, his wife is dead and his daughter was kidnapped by the mad man Dark Ninja, then Kierra stood in front of the Chief with a smile. "Don't worry Chief Minco the Cooper and Husky gang will rescue your daughter and take down the Dark Ninja, won't we?"

Suri then stood up next to her best friend. "That's right. We took him down once and we take down again."

"I'm feeling pumped up." Kenny said.

"Same here." Rico said clenching his fists.

"Don't worry 'The Mighty Boomer' shall smash the Dark Ninja!" Boomer cracking his knuckles.

"My rage is building up for another round." Jaden tightening his boxing gloves.

"My rage is getting turned on too, but I feel great." Danielle said.

"We shall fight him again." Genesis.

"Got that right." Carmel added.

"We should go at once." Melanie said.

"Yippie another round with the Dark Ninja, I'm feeling excited!" Pricilla having her party wand ready.

The gang smiled at Priscilla's enthusiasm, but hey it everyone's thing. "Let us go and hunt down the Dark Ninja for the pain he gave us. Christian walking out the tent. "This is for you Sapphire."

The parents were outside hearing their children's outgoing attitude. They never felt so proud of them especially Rioichi, he knows that his children is up for the challenge even with Sapphire gone, he still have the strength to take down the Dark Ninja for good. The parents see them walking out the Chiefs tent, the gang walked towards their parents.

"So what did Chief tell you?" Carmelita asked.

"He said that Tayanita Husky was kidnapped by the Dark Ninja." Carmel answered.

Then Bentley Jr.'s laptop detected something and was on for a minute. "My scanner reads that the princess is kept hostage somewhere in the cave. We must get to her at once."

The parent looked at their children and smiled at them. "Maybe you young Cooper Gang go rescue her and we'll wait for you guys to return." Rioichi suggested.

"Are you sure?" Henriette asked.

Rioichi hugged his children tightly and looked in their eyes happily. The parents did the same to their children. The Huskies hugging their bonded one.

"You have given me so much to proud of." The male raccoon said.

"Daddy even if Sapphire's gone, but I know she's doesn't want us be unhappy, she has a good heart with happy spirit." Kierra hugging Henriette.

"Yeah I we need to learn to move on papa." Henriette said.

Rioichi couldn't help but smile at his two daughters, he loved them so much. The gang left off to the forest to go rescue Princess Tayanita Husky. The gang reached a cave that was filled with dirt and mud.

Ginger looked on her laptop and located the princess. "She's held in this cave right we're close."

"Don't worry princess you won't be a hostage much longer." Christian said to himself.

The cooper and husky enter the cave finding bats fly all over the place and it was too dark for them to see. Danielle took out her flashlight and they continued to walk. As they we're walking they heard something ahead, so they walked a little faster they reached to destination finding Tayanita locked in a cage.

"Princess Tayanita, are you ok?" Christian asked the female husky.

The female husky stood up and looked at the male raccoon and his friends gratefully for them to rescue her from the Dark Ninja.

"I'm really grateful for your help." Tayanita said happily.

"It's our pleasure princess." Henriette said.

"Now let the 'The Mighty Boomer' break you free." Boomer said. The hippo bended the bar of the cage so Tayanita could be able to squeeze out.

"thank you so much sweet hippo." Tayanita having him to blush and then turning to Benjamin. "And thank you Christian" Planting a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.

"It's my… pleasure Princess." Chrisitian stuttered.

"Now let's head back to village at once." Kierra said.

The gang nodded and head back to village. The parents and the Chief saw their children with the Princess with them, then Princess ran to her father with tears in her eyes the chief hugging his daughter tightly embracing each other happily. The parents and the gangs touched to see this happy moment for these two. Rioichi wished that Sapphire was still alive so he could have this happy moment also.

"My daughter... has come home." Minco said happily.

"Daddy I'll be ok and you know that." Tayanita said. "And it was all thanks to Christian and his friends for their bravery."

The chief looked at Christian with a smile. "Thank you Benjamin and the Cooper Gang."

"it's our pleasure." They said.

"Princess I would like for to meet your ancestors from their time, Cleotana, Athena, Shomei, Mayu, Aurora, Mei, and Chanel." Carmel introducing her to the ancestors.

"Howdy Princess." Chanel tipping her hat.

"Hello Princess, nice to meet you." Mei said giving her a hug.

"It's an honor of meeting you Princess-san." Shomei bowing her head.

"Salutation your highness. It's nice to have the last husky on board." Aurora greeting.

"Nice to meet you Taynita." Mayu giving her a hug as well.

"I'm really happy to meet you Princess Tayanita." Athena smiles.

"Welcome to the gang Princess, it good to see our last ancestor." Cleotana giving her a hug.

Tayanita never felt this welcome before, even by her own ancestors from their time. The princess will assists them to take down the Dark Ninja once and for all. "Aww you girls are really nice I will assist you take down the Dark Ninja."

The girls were happy to hear the last ancestor to assist them on fighting the Dark Ninja. The gang looked in sky finding the sky turning dark, the clouds turning ready and fog coming in, they knew that the Dark Ninja was close by and they need to go find him.

"It appears that the Ninja is close by I could feel his presence." Rioichi warning the gang.

"Then we should go fight him at once papa, we have no time to lose." Henriette said.

The male ninja nodded and the gang left from the camp and head into the forest to confront the ninja having the last Husky ancestor by their side. As the gang was walking Carmel starting to feel dizzy and fell down on her knees. Sly and Carmelita ran to their daughter holding her.

"Are you ok Carmel?" Sly asked.

"I'm ok daddy… I just feel a little dizzy that's all." Carmel answered.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Carmelita asked while holding.

"Yes mom, I'll be ok I promise." She smiled.

The female got up and smiled at the princess and her friends to let them know she was ok and they could keep going on their mission. The gang finally reached to their destination, in the middle of the forest, only to see dark fog surrounding them and covering their path. Benjamin was looking around to seek the dark ninja, then a group of ninjas began to surround them in the dark fog in their fighting pose.

"It's so nice to see you once again Rioichi Cooper." The Dark Ninja taunting.

"Where are you? Show yourself." Rioichi hissed.

"With pleasure." The male ninja approaching the gang.

"You will pay for what happen to Sapphire Dark Ninja." Rioichi said angrily having his cane ready to battle.

The Dark Ninja laughed as hears the name Sapphire, "She was a fool to face me, and now she paid the price for it. She's was just like her mother, always trying to be the hero of the day but now with her gone I'll destroy the Husky Clan for life."

"NO!" Tayanita said angrily.

The dark ninja stared at the princess all shocked, but then angrily at the same time. He couldn't believe that the Cooper and husky gang found the last husky ancestor that he imprisoned. He was getting really annoyed with all of them ruining his plans to destroy them.

"Impossible the 8th Husky has been rescued." The Dark Ninja said angrily.

"You shall never take the Husky History away for your lack of jealousy Dark Ninja, for us Huskies we have the power to defeat you." The princess said in a serious tone.

The rest of the female huskies looked at deadly as they want put him out of his misery for what the pain gave to everyone around him. Shomei especially want get back at him for taking her bonded husky, Sapphire.

"Very well… let's see who has the real power to take you down." The dark Ninja in his fighting pose.

"With pleasure." The princess said.

The Dark Ninja and army of ninjas charged towards the gang and they charged at them as well. The big brawl broke out as the Cooper and Huskies were fight for their life and for Snowy and Sapphire Husky. Then Rioichi then approached the Dark ninja with his cane ready to battle.

"You'll pay for taking Sapphire. This ends NOW! Rioichi's anger building up.

"Yes let's end this once and for all." The dark Ninja's anger building up as well.

The two of them began to rumble, the ninja began to throw sharp blade at Rioichi, but he manage to dodge them at every angle. The male raccoon used his cane to swing at the ninja having him to fall on the floor, then the Dark ninja looked at with hatred in his eyes so the ninja grabbed the male raccoon by the neck, with sharp blades in his hand ready to kill Rioichi for good. Rioichi try to break free from the grip of the Dark Ninja, but then Rioichi looked in his hateful eyes to accept the fate.

"Farewell Rioichi Cooper!" The Dark Ninja said as he we was getting ready to stick the blades in him.

But then, a female figure approached the Ninja, she used her ice arrow to aim for his hand causing him to release Rioichi. Now the Dark Ninja looked at the figure closely, the figure was had a blue glowing light.

"You will not take my father as long as I'm still alive, Dark Ninja." A familiar female voice said.

The gang looked at the glowing figure closely, they couldn't believe their eyes, it was her she's alive, it was Sapphire Cooper. Rioichi couldn't believe his eyes, it was his oldest daughter was still alive after the incident, he never felt more happier than ever."

"Now Dark Ninja let me teach you a lesson about not to steal my family history." Sapphire said.

She then charged at the Ninja with her ice fists and pounding him into the trees, the dark Ninja then try fight back but the female husky grabbed him by the leg and swinging him into more trees. Benjamin, Henriette and Kierra was really surprised to this other side of Sapphire, they all know that she's the calm one out of the four, but they thought wrong. Sapphire then used her sharp fists knocking the Dark Ninja down on his face.

"You had enough, dirty ninja?" she asked angrily.

"You have grown stronger Sapphire Husky, but not strong enough for me to put an end to your mother's life." The ninja taunting. "You'll never rescue your mother in time before I put her out of her misery, tough luck Sapphire Husky Cooper." The Dark Ninja turned away laughing as he disappears in the dark warp hole.

"NO! He's going after Snowy, we have to return home now." Bentley Jr. said shaking in his shell.

"We must get back home at once." Sapphire suggested.

The gang looked at the female husky happily and joyfully to see her alive. They all ran to her and hugged her tightly, Kierra cried in her arms, Henriette cried on her sister's shoulders amd Benjamin just hold Sapphire in his arms happily. Rioichi then looked at his daughter with love happy to have his children all together once again.

"You are just like your mother, you're growing up." Rioichi said. Looking into her eyes.

"Daddy I could never leave you or my family that I have right here." She smiled. "Now lets go take him down before he get to mother.

The gang agreed, they all got in the Cooper van and went back to their time save Snowy.

**Sapphire is alive and the Gang is finally together once again, but will they be able to rescue Snowy in time before it's too late? Stay tune for more.**


	17. Final Fight and Happy Ending

Chapter 17

The gang finally reached made it back to their time to the Mushroom Kingdom finding the toads running around in circles panicking, some were just shaking in fear, and some were just hiding in their house crying. Galleth and Peach got out the van seeing Toad running towards then screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GALLETH! PEACH! IT'S HORRIBLE… SNOWY IS GONE." He shouted.

Galleth, Peach and the Gang were looking at him curiously of what he meant. "What you mean she's gone, have you been watching her?" Peach asked.

"Yes Princess, while you were away I was in her room watching her the whole time, but then I feel asleep for a good hour. Angelina began to scream so I got up and ran to her and she was in Snowy's room crying. Snowy wasn't in her bed anywhere so I send out the guards to look for her, I'm sorry Gang." The little Toad said sadly.

"It's ok Toad we're home." Galleth said, putting his arms around him. "Where is Angelina?"

"Daddy, Mommy, big sis!" The little female raccoon said, running to her parents and sister.

"My little sweet knight." Galleth said.

"Hi sweetie." Peach showering her with kisses.

"Hey little sis, did you miss us?" Priscilla asked.

Angelina squeezing her sister tightly. "Yes, I miss big sis."

The gang looked at this cute moment between Priscilla and Angelina embracing each other sisterly love. Peach and Galleth felt like crying for this moment, so does Toad.

"I miss you too Angie." Priscilla giving her kiss on the forehead.

The sisterly moment was interrupted by a big explosion by the castle, not only that but the clouds were turning dark, thunder and lightning were approaching everywhere, and worst of the sign of Dark Ninja was forming in the sky. The gang rushed to the castle finding the room where Snowy was at destroyed and empty.

"Snowy…no we're too late." Xiao said sadly, hugging Jin.

"SNOWY! NOO!" Jin shouted in an angry tone.

"Mama…why?" Sapphire cried.

"Please tell me this is not happening?" William holding back tears.

"Oh Snowy...why?" Cleotana crying in her husband's arms

"No, Snowy please no." Carmelita crying heavily.

Rioichi couldn't believe that the dark Ninja had killed his wife, the women that he loved since high school. The male raccoon fell to his knees with tears in eyes to accept that Snowy is gone. "MY CHERRY BLOSSOM…NOOOOO!"

The Dark Ninja began to approach them with fog around them, Rioichi and the gang got in their fighting pose to preparing to attack. "So you've come to battle for the last time for your beloved Snowy, well wish granted." The male ninja warped everyone in the battle field in Mushroom Kingdom.

"You'll pay for taking Snowy away from Dark Ninja, this ends NOW!" Rioichi yelled.

"Well she was a fool to mess with me in the past, and now I'll wipe out the Husky Family History forever." The Dark Ninja said.

"Not so fast Dark Ninja." A familiar female voice said.

The gang looked around to see where the voice was coming from, they see because they're was fog covering them. A figure shape of a husky in a glowing blue light stands before them the gang looked at the female husky and they couldn't believe their eyes tears began stream down everyone's face, especially Rioichi's it was really her, she's alive all this time, it was none other than, Snowy Husky Cooper.

The Dark Ninja looked at Snowy angrily, "Impossible how did you managed to wake up. You were supposed to be in eternal sleep."

"You think a little needle will put me down?" she asked. "You think you got the power to defeat me and the Huskies well let us show you what true power is all about. HUSKIES REUNITE!"

The rest of the ancestors stand by Snowy's side building up their Beast Spirit to launch at the Dark Ninja. All nine Huskies began to transform into their beast form.

"Cleotana, the Spirit of the Eagle." Cleotana said.

"Shomei, the Spirit of the Ninja." Shomei said.

"Athena, the Spirit of the Sun." Athena said.

"Mayu, the Spirit of the Animals." Mayu said.

"Aurora, the Spirit of the Shining Knight." Aurora said.

"Mei, the Spirit of the Moon." Mei said.

"Chanel, the Spirit of the Lightning." Chanel said.

"Tayanita, the Spirit of the Nature." Tayanita said.

"Snowy, the Spirit of the Ice Demon." Snowy said.

The Dark Ninja looked at all nine Huskies forming in to their Beast spirits, "No this can't be all nine Huskies are in their Beast form, you won't defeat me."

"Oh yes we will, c'mon ladies let's wipe him out once and for all by unleashing the Golden Dragon within us." Snowy said.

"YEAH!" they shouted.

As they were building their power up, the Golden Dragon appeared out of the warp hole that they form and launched it at the Dark Ninja, having him carried away with into the warp hole with the Golden Dragon. The Huskies then closed the gate for the ninja not to escape, they did it they finally defeated the dark ninja…for good. The huskies transformed back into their normal form, the eight ancestors ran and hugged Snowy for her return, the rest of the gang as well Carmelita squeezing her tightly, Sly giving her a hug as well, and the young Cooper Gang embracing Snowy with hugs and kisses. Snowy then walked up to her husband embracing him under the stars.

"I really missed you, honey." Snowy gazing into his eyes.

"Not as much as I miss you, my cherry blossom." Rioichi having his arms wrapped around her waist and nuzzling her nose.

"Well what are we waiting for let's celebrate." Peach suggested.

"No we're talking." Priscilla said.

The gang went back at the castle and had a celebration, Snowy on the other hand brushed her tail under Rioichi's chin making him a dazed look on his face, she rested her head on his shoulders.

"That Snowy Husky always tend to brush her tail under Rioichi." Sly said.

Carmelita smiled and hugged her Ringtail. "And what's wrong with that? You like it when I do that to you, right?" Carmelita then brushed her tail under Sly's chin making him grin.

"Well…I guess your right." Sly smiles.

The music was going loud and everyone began to dance, Boomer was eating all the food and everyone was having a good time. Not only they defeat the Dark Ninja, but they have Snowy right by their side once again. Kierra then went to the DJ and gave him twenty dollars to put the music "Get Down On It." The whole Cooper Gang was enjoying their time with each other.

Later on, that night the old Cooper Gang and young Cooper Gang were looking at the stars, Kierra sat next to her mother laying her head on her shoulders.

"Mama I learned something throughout my adventure." Kierra said.

"Oh really what's that?" Snowy asked.

"I learned that family is more important, that's why we're very strong in our hearts." Kierra answered.

"That's right my little blossom family is always first, never forget that." Rioichi said.

"I won't." Kierra hugging her father.

"It's great to be home once again." Snowy said.

The gang smiles as they continued to look at the sky, they had quite of an adventure that they would to tell their children when they grow up. The Cooper Gang live happily forever after.

**Alright Snowy is back, the Dark Ninja is finally defeated and everything is back to normal. I hope you loved the story bye bye.**

The End.

**Wow, Snowy is alive, the Dark Ninja is gone forever and everything is back to normal. I hope you liked the story. Bye bye.**


End file.
